SasuSaku Darkness and shine
by Sakura2200
Summary: Sakura Haruno étais une jeune fille de 22 ans qui veut fuir a tout prix son passé . Sur les routes elle rencontrera le jeune et charmant Sasuke . Elle éprouve alors, pour la première fois, des sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie . Depuis la mort de sa famille elle est envahit par la haine ... surtout alors qu'elle porte en elle un démon .
1. Chapter 1

**Partie 1**

**Le vent glacial fouaitait mon visage sous la carapace que je m'avais formée. Le couloir noir devant moi n'aurait jamais de fin. Je courais à m'en faire fondre les jambes, car derrière moi, mon passé me poursuivait à vive allure:« N'oublie pas qui tu est.» M'avait dit autrefois ma mère, mais qui étais-je donc?**

**Je me réveilla en sursaut, le vent soufflait a l'extérieur, faisant craquer le cerisier planté au dehors de la petite auberge près d'un rivière dans le pays du son, non loin des frontières du pays du feu. Je me recoucha, mais je ne pouvais me rendormir. Ce maudit rêve me harcelait chaques nuits depuis ce jour satanique de mon adolescence. Moi, Sakura Haruno, je n'avais que 22 ans, et, pourtant, j'avais la vie d'une personne beaucoup plus âgées...**

**La nuit passait très lentement. Peu a peu, quelques rayons du soleil matinals perçaient au travers les ténèbres de ma chambre. Je me levas du petit lit. L'aube, était mon heure de départ. J'approchais de la fenètres, les remous qui animaient la rivière battaient les rochers au rythme de mon coeur, lentement et sombrement. Je pris ma cape. Je n'avais pas besoin de me changer car, je ne voulais pas dormir la nuit passée j'avais alors gardé mes habits . Je sortie de la chambre que je voulais fuir, comme chaques lieux que je visite d'ailleurs, et descendis les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entré. L'homme derrière le comptoir me demandait si j'avais passé une belle nuit. Je lui rendus la clée en ne lui donnant aucune réponse car, sur cette terre il n'y a rien qui puisse être beau. **

**Ainsi, une autre journée banale dans ce foutu monde commençait. Je partis en longeant la rivière vers les frontières du pays du feu. L'eau de la rivière me renvoya mon pitoyable reflet. Les cheveux roses que j'avait héritée de ma mère n'était pour moi rien de plus qu'une malédiction. Je relevais le capuchon de ma cape et continua d'avancer dans ma pitoyable histoire qu'est ma vie.**

**Je la menais sans but propice, je parcourais les différents pays de ce monde répugnants en voyant les atrociters que les humains se font entre eux, pour ensuite pleurer sur les conséquences qu'entrainent leurs idioties. J'entrainais mon corps désolant sur le sentier qui se séparait de la rivière. Quelque chose m'attirait vers le pays du feu, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je m'accrochais à cette espoir quelconque dont je ne connaissais pas la raison. Mais, il y avait là-bas quelque chose qui pourrais surment m'aider. Aider ma pauvre existance sans but et enlever la merdier qui me ronge de l'interieur. Cette satanée cochonerie qui est présente depuis cette adolescence qui m'a pourris la vie. Le salaud qui me la donnée est un membre de cette charmante assossiation secrète qui se nomme Akastuki. Si jamais je le revois, ce que j'espère plus que tout, je le tuerais de mes propres mains. **

**Je me plongais de plus en plus dans la forêt ainsi que dans mes réflexions lorsque midi arriva. Je m'approchais de plus en plus de la frontières. Le pays du feu est l'un des plus grands, et tout le monde prend en admiration, le village caché de la feuille autrement dit :« Konoha ». Je ne comprenais pas la petite exitation que je ressentais au plus profond de mon estomac . Je m'arrêtais pour me reposer un peu à l'arrêt près de la frontières. Les villages les plus importants étaient indiqués sur des panneaux. Je décidais d'aller à Konoha en premier lieu. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tout ces gens en parle comme étant un paradis. Ainsi, je me remis en route.**

**Je franchis le chemin qui allait à Konoha en 3 jours de marche. C'était peu pour moi. En entrant dans le village, les gens me disaient bonjours en me souriant. Bravo pour la chaleurosité! Mais, s'ils savaient, ils n'oseraient même pas me regarder. Soudain, je croisait un homme , qui me semblait famillier. Ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs me rapellait quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais me souvenir de qui, car il ne s'est pas arrêté sur son chemin et semblait préocupé par sa propre existance. Je continuas donc mon chemin. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation de déjas vue. Mes pieds me trainaient sur la place principale, mais mon esprits n'y était pas du tout. Je voulais chasser ce sentiment. Mes yeux se levèrent vers un batiment avec l'emblème du feu inscrit dessus.**

**- C'est beau n'est-ce pas? C'est la demeure de Maitre Tsunade Hokage 5e du nom, me dit un villagois en montrant du doigt les 5 visages graver dans la montagne derrière la demeure . **

**Je continuais mon chemin. L'homme parassait offusqué de ma réaction. Le ninja le plus puissant de ce village était donc une femme, enfin une égualitée entre les deux sexes. Je resta en tout une semaine à Konoha. J'en avait assez vue de ces visages heureux qui me lèvaient le coeur. Je mis ma cape et me diriga vers la sortit du village . Les gens postés là me souhaitai un joyeux voyage et me disaient de revenir. Le bla bla habituel quoi. La forêt était dense dans ce pays, ce que j'aimait car, je passais encore plus inaperçue . Après une demi-journée de marche, un événement soudain arriva. Un Kunai fût lancé en ma direction, je l'évitais de justesse. Je me retournais pour voir mon agresseur, mais une pluie de shurikens me força è perdre ma position initiale. Je lancais a mon tour des Kunai explosifs dans la direction d'où venait les attaques. L'ennemi bougeait. Il à été quand même surpris par ma vitesse inhummaine. Soudainement un homme arriva, très rapidement, forca l'ennemi a battre en retrait avec un jutsu de feu. L'homme se retourna vers moi et je le reconnu pour l'avoir vue une semaine plus tôt sur la place principale. Ses yeux et ses cheveux ne mentaient pas. **

**- Bonjours, je m'appel Sasuke Uchiha. Je suis un ninja de Konoha, veuiller excuser Tuma il est vieux et attaque tout se qu'il prend pour un ennemi . Quel est votre nom?**

**- Sakura...**

**Je recommençais à marcher pour m'en aller toute seule, mais il commençait a me suivre. Je le fusia du regard. Il m'adressa un très jolie sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre un glacier. Mais, qu'es-ce qui m'arrive?**

**- Sakura... C'est un très jolie prénom.**

**- Merci. Non, mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi? Depuis quand je remercie moi? **

**- Je crois que tu as dit Uchiha non? Cela me dit quelque chose...**

**-Les Uchihas étaient le plus grand clan de tout Konoha. Touts les ninjas qu'avaient enjendrer ce clan devenaient puissant...**

**- Pourquoi parlez-vous au passé?**

**- Ah, malheureusement, un jour, le clan fût anéhanti.**

**Je n'osais pas demander plus, lui aussi était orphelin. Mais, l'anéhantisement n'était en aucun point pareil au mien. Nous continuons de marché, je ne sait pourquoi, mais je le permettais de me suivre. Au bout d'un moment, quand le soleil se préparait à se coucher je lui demanda :**

**- Pourquoi me suivez-vous?**

**- Arrête de me vous-voyez j'ai la même âge que toi. Je te suis parce que j'ai une mission secrête à accomplir et c'est aussi un de mes rêves étant le seul survivant du clan .**

**Il regardat le soleil couchant de ses yeux plein de détermination qui ne recule devant rien. Il recommença à marcher, je le suivis. Ce garçons m'intriguait. Il adressait des sourires provocateurs, même si il était seul au monde. La nuit tomba. Il s'arrêta dans une petite clairière près du bois.**

**- Si sa ne te dérenge pas, nous allons camper ici cette nuit.**

**- Dis moi, Sasuke, est-tu chefs d'équipe par hasard, à Konoha?**

**- Sa m'est arrivé à plusieurs reprise, pourquoi?**

**- Ta façons de donner des ordres indirrecte pour ne pas vexés tes équipiers ou tes compagnons.**

**Il me regarda, les bras croisés, et m'adressa un autre de ses sourires. Je fallit lui répondre. On s'installa pour la nuit. Sasuke ramassa du bois, fit un petit feu sur lequel il préparra de la nouriture qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Il avait tout prévue.**

**- En veux-tu Sakura?**

**Sa question me fit sursauter, il voulait partager sa nourriture avec moi. Il me ragardait intensement de ses yeux noirs jais. Sasuke tendais vers moi un plat sûrment très bon, mais je refusas. Il le retira en hausant les épaules. Il commença à manger.**

**- D'où viens-tu, me demandat-il entre deux bouchées.**

**- De partout et de nul part, répondis-je.**

**Il vue que je n'étais pas coopérative. Je savais que pleins d'autres questions lui venaient en tête, mais il se retint de les poser. Il fini son repas, rengat ses affaires et me regarda de l'autre côté des flammes.**

**- Une chose est sûr, c'est que tu n'est pas d'ici car, des cheveux de cette couleur, se n'est pas très courant.**

**Il me regardait très intensément, s'en était presque outrant. Je soutena son regard malgré tout. Quand ses yeux son tourné aux rouge je me suis léver, kunai a la main mais, il était déjas devant moi.**

**- Du calme, c'est juste mon sharingan, je voulais percé ton mystère.**

**Il désactiva son sharingan et posa sa main sur celle qui tenait le kunai pour que je baisse ma garde. Je me détourna et alla plus loin. Il était rapide certe mais, ces yeux avait évoqué en moi quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas a cerné et sa me dit qu'il faut que je creuse dans mon passé, que je tente désespérément de fuir. Le sharingan, j'aurait du m'en douter, c'est la principale force des Uchihas mais, mon je suis sure d'avoir déjas ces yeux quelque part. Sasuke s'approcha de moi. Sa présence me perturbait, je voulais qu'il parte mais, en même temps qu'il reste car, il est la seule personne qui s'est préoccupé de moi depuis lontemps.**

**- Désoler, si je tes perturber.**

**Il posa une main sur mon épaule. Je partis sous ma tente en prétexant une fatigue que je n'avait pas. Je tolérais que l'on s'occupe de moi, mais il ne faut pas que l'on me touche. Tout à l'heure j'ai tolérer sa main sur la mienne car, il voulait abaisser ma garde et pas s'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'entra dans ma petite tente, qui avait vue plusieurs nuits sans sommeil ou bien réveiller par le satané cauchemard qui hante mes nuits. Sasuke éteigna le feu au dehors et entre dans la sienne. Je ne me coucha pas, je n'étais pas fatiguer de toute manière.**

**Le lendemain, je sortiede ma tente a l'aube comme toujours. Quand je sortis, je vis que Sasuke était déjas éveiller et était même en train de déjeuner, donc mon plan de partir avant qu'il se réveil était voué a l'échec. Je le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Quand il me vit, il me sourit. Ces sourires dont je commençait a être habituer.**

**- Bonjours Sakura, es-ce que se matin tu vas accepter ma nourriture?**

**Il me montra un bol qu'il avait préparer juste pour moi. Il me fixait de ses yeux noirs sans me lâcher une seconde. Je me détourna et rangea mes choses, mis ma cape et quand je me retourna il était prêt à partir. Décidément il est rapide quand il veut. Je commença à marcher et il me suivit. Il se tenait toujours à côter de moi.**

**- Tu sait quand on se lève le matin et que l'on voit quelqu'un la plus sensé des choses est de lui dire « Bonjours ».**

**Je le regardait et il souriait toujours. Peut-être savait-il que son sourire me désarmais. Je lui adressa un regard déjas plus tendre que mon habitude.**

**- Je n'ais jamais eu personne à qui dire bonjours le matin depuis mon adolescence.**

**Il redevint plus sérieux, beaucoup plus. Il semblait plonger dans ces souvenirs lointain. Il me ragardait mais, je savait qu'il était ailleurs, peut-être des souvenirs malheureux.**

**- Je peux savoir à quoi tu pense Sasuke?**

**Il redevint rapidement à la réalité. Cette fois son sourire n'avait pas la même joie de tout à l'heure.**

**- Je me demandais ce que tu avais vécu dans ton adolescence pour être comme cela aujourd'hui...**

**- J'ai... J'ai pas envie d'en parler...**

**Il mentait, je le savais car, il pensait à autre chose de personel car, son visage transmettait un message d'une grande tristesse. Il vit qu'il m'avait brusqué avec cette question indirecte, alors il ne parla plus. **

**Les jours passèrent, Sasuke et moi, nous continuons notre route sans vraiment d'action, il contunuait de m'amadoué avec de beau sourire et de la nouriture. Un jour, la tempête fit rage alors on se réfugiat dans une petite grotte que l'on avait trouver près d'une falaise. Sasuke y alluma un petit feu pour nous réchauffer et faire sécher nos capes tremper. J'était fatiguer et cela se voyait. Je n'avait pas dormis depuis lontemps et très peu mangé. Sasuke me regarda.**

**- Sakura, tu est épuisée je vais te préparer un petit quelque chose et même si tu ne veux pas le manger je te forcerait et après tu vas dormir et je vais m'assurer que s'en soit le cas.**

**Je fut surprise par ces propos soudain. Il déposa une couverture sur mes épaules et commença à préparer un petit bol de nouriture, dont je ne connaisait pas le nom. Quand il fût près, il vint près de moi et me le tendis. Je le prit et nos mains se frolèrent. Cela provoqua en moi une sensation que je n'avait jamais ressentit avant. Il me souriait toujours et les sauts dans mon ventre reprire. Je tourna les yeux et commença à manger, ce qui était très bon. Mais, bordel, quesce qui se passe avec moi! Quand j'eu presque fini, il se leva et commença à preparer le lit. Je le regardais faire et me demanda pourquoi il fesait tout sa pour moi. Je m'allonga dans le lit et lui demanda:**

**- Pourquoi fais-tu tout sa pour moi Sasuke? Je suis encore une étrangère, tu ne me connais presque pas, alors pourquoi?**

**Il me regarda fixement pendant un moment et dit:**

**- Parce que, j'ai trouver en toi une amie. Je n'ais jamais pu nouer de liens avec personne, sauf avec... toi.**

**Je fut sidérée par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il était donc semblable à moi. C'est la première personne avec qui j'ai rester le plus lontemps en contact. Je détourna les yeux. Le lit était confortable. Sasuke s'approcha de l'entré de la de la grotte et regarda la pluie tombée.**

**- Tu sait, Sakura, quand j'était beaucoup plus petit ma vie était paisible et joyeuse, il se raprocha du feu, un beau soir alors que je rentrais de l'académie, je ne voyais personnes dans notre clan et il était beaucoup trop tôt pour dormir. Je rentra chez moi et il n'y avait personne, il s'agenouilla près du feu, mes parents n'étaient pas présent. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je m'approcha de la chambre de mes parents. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière. J'ouvrrit et je découvrit mes parents gisant dans une marre de sang et au dessu se trouvait mon grand frère, Itachi Uchiha, il venait de tuer tout notre clan pour évaluer son niveau...**

**Ces propos me laissèrent bouche-bée. Il me fais confiance. La preuve qu'il ne connaisait rien de moi. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes. Je commença à m'endormir. Même si je ne voulais pas, la fatigue accumulée se faisait sentir, alors je tomba dans un sommeil profond. Je me retrouva dans une maison en cendre devant une grande cage. J'avait déjas vue cet endroit, mais seulement qu'une fois auparavant. Lors de la nuit qui a changer ma vie. Deux énorme yeux bleu à la lueur maléfique apparurent de l'autre côter des barreaux de la terrifiante cage. Ils me regardèrent fixement. Le dégout et le mépris pouvait se lire aisement dans se regard diabolique. Je me sentais si petite et faible devant le chakra qui émanait de l'endroit. Le démon laissa échapper un grognement terrifiant.**

**- Sakura... cela faisait bien lontemps...le garçons avec lequel tu voyage... Il mouras...**

**- NON!**

**-Il mouras... puisque c'est la triste vériter... Il moura... car, par ta faute... le même destin que ta famille l'attend...**

**- NON! J'AI DIT NON! **

**- Tu lui doit la vériter! Sinon le même destin l'attend... Si tu t'oppose autant que sa ces qu'il compte pour toi... comme ton clan...**

**- NOOOOOOON!**

**Je me réveilla en sursaut. Sasuke dormais non loin de moi, de l'autre côté du feu en fait. Pourquoi cela arrivait, il n'était pas apparue depuis très lontemps. Chaku... Le démon tigre a 12 queuds... Celler en moi par un déteneur du sharingan. Je regarda Sasuke, il dormais paisiblement. Je massa le sceau du démon qui étais réapparue sur mon ommoplate gauche. Ce satanné sceau qui me pourissait la vie depuis qu'il était la . La vie était bien simple avant . Petite j'avais ma famille, mes parents et même un chien . Le regard perdu dans les flames, je repensa à se que Chaku m'avait dit . Je regarda Sasuke, je lui devait la vérité . La vérité sur mon passé, sur moi-même et sur Chaku . Il grogna dans son sommeil, son visage paisible me facinait ... Mais, putain quesce qui m'arrive, reprend toi Sakura tu ne peut t'attacher, même s'il s'agirait d'un chat, sinon il arrivera la même chose qu'auparavant .**

**Je détourna mon regard, l'aube se levait mais, je n'avais pas envie de partir . Sasuke, qui en avait pris l'habitude, commençais a se réveiller . Le soleil se levait entre les deux montagnes au loin . Certains nuages voyageaient dans la lueur rosée . Rose, toujours cette couleur . Je pris une mèche de cheveux qui pendant devant mon visage . Les cheveux y étaient si lisse, pourquoi fallait-il que j'hérite de ce pouvoir . La colère montait en moi, comme le soleil derrière les montagnes . C'était la raison de mon sort . Si je n'était pas née avec ce pouvoir, l'Akatsuki n'aurait jamais été interessée par moi et ainsi je n'aurais pas hériter de Chaku .**

**- Quesce qu'il y a ?**

**Je sursauta, Sasuke était maintenant assis et me regardait avec tellement d'intensité que, pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression de fondre et de perdre tout mes moyens face a lui . Il continua à me fixer, je ne pu soutenir son regard, ce qui montra une parfaite soumission . Il devait le savoir, car il ne parla pas . J'avait honte, honte de ma réaction et honte de ne pas lui dire . Il se leva, renga ses choses, sans dire un mots . J'en fit de même . Quand je mis ma cape, je remarqua qu'il me regardait fixement . **

**- Quesce qu'il y a?**

**Il s'avanca un peu plus près . C'était la première fois qu'il était si près . Il me regarda et dit en souriant .**

**- Tu as meilleur mine maintenant que tu as dormi non ? **

**Il me contourna, je le suivis du regard . Je lui emboita ainsi le pas . Je m'étais habituer à sa présence, ses habitudes et a ses petites manies que tous les gens normaux ont . J'arriva a sa hauteur . Il regardait droit devant lui poursuivant son but, surment venger son clan, il m'avait point éclairer sur ce point mais, j'en était sure, car la détermination et la vengence se lisait dans ses yeux quand il parlait de son clan . C'est au moment ou j'avait enfin le courage de lui dire mon histoire qu'il y eut une explosion au loin . **

**- Ques-ce que c'était ? demandais-je . **

**- Aucune idée, une explosion peut-être . Viens !**

**Ainsi on ce mit à courir vers le lieu de l'explosion . Des bruits de bagarres hémergait d'entre les arbres . Et une sacrée bagares . Lorsque l'ont vit les deux combatants, Sasuke m'informa qu'il y en avait un qui était membre de l'Akastuki . Je regarda celui qu'il me désigna du doigt . Je n'avait jamais vue cet homme mais, les nuages sur son habit ne mentaient pas . Il portait les cheveux long et possédait deux bouches aux creux des mains . L'autre combattant venait de produire un multiclonage suivit d'une attaque de boule de chakra, celui-ci cria un puissant « RAZENGAN !» avant de toucher sa cible, mais, l'autre évitat avec succès . Le garçons au multiclonage avait les cheveux blond, les yeux bleu et degageait une importante quantité de chakra . Mais, il commeçait à souffler, alors Sasuke et moi sortirent des buissons pour aller prêter mains forte aux jeune homme . Celui-ci nous regarda intriguer, mais lorsqu'il vit le bandeau frontal de Sasuke il sourit .**

**- Tien t'a fait appel à des renforts Naruto ? demanda l'homme . **

**- Aucunnement, Deidara, ces ninjas, sont des ninjas de bon coeur, car je ne les connais même pas, mais en à juger par le signe de Konoha sur ce bandeau je suis soulager, car je venais de la autrefois . **

**Le sourire qui avait glisser sur les lêvres de Deidara disparut, remplacer par la haine . À ces côté je pouvais plus sentir la puissance de ce garçons, même Chaku grouillait à l'interieur de moi face à lui . Deidara lanças sur nous 3 kunais explosifs en sautant lui-même dèrriere un rocher . J'évita celui qui m'était destiné, sortant un de mes kunai personnelle pour me défendre . Deidara sortit de sa cachette . Sasuke utilisa sa technique Katon ainsi je vit qu'il utilisait son Sharingan . **

**- Ah ainsi j'ai affaire aux dernier des Uchiha et a en juger par tes cheveux roses, toi, tu doit être la dernière de ce chers clan Haruno n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je le foudroya du regard . Voila pourquoi je haïssait mes cheveux . Les gens ayant connu l'existance du clan Haruno me reconnassait . Je vit du coin de l'oeil que Sasuke m'observait intensément, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, Naruto, lui, n'en fit aucun cas . **

**- Et si tu est la dernière ces que tu dois avoir des pouvoirs particuliers non ? Comme par exemple le don qui est transmit dans le clan de mère en fille ...**

**- LA FERME !**

**Je sentais le pouvoir de Chaku monter en moi, mais, je ne voulais pas l'utiliser, pas avant d'avoir dit la vérité a Sasuke . Deidara me regardait fixement, mes yeux devait avoir virer au bleu clair à présent . J'entendis un petit son strident venant de ma gauche . Je détournas la tête et vit Sasuke utiliser un jutsu que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant . Il s'élança vers Deidara en criant : « CHIDORI ! » . Celui-ci évita encore de justesse . C'est alors que j'entra en scène . Je fit les signes de mains qui me permettait de faire un de mes jutsu .**

**- SAKURA ZENBON NO JUTSU !**

**Des milliers de pétales de fleur de cerisier apparurent et ce compactaient sur le corps de Deidara . En peu de temps il ne pouvait plus bouger . Je fit signe à Sasuke d'utiliser son jutsu, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter . Ainsi, Deidara fut secouer par des charges électriques qui traversait son corps . Je relacha mon emprise après que je ne pouvais plus sentir le poul de Deidara au travers des pétales . Sasuke me regarda intriguer et Naruto n'en revenait pas . Tou les deux me regardait avec les yeux grands ouvert . Je n'avait pas eu le temps ou plustôt l'envie d'en parlé a Sasuke, maintenant il doit me considérer comme un monstre . Je détourna mon regard, Naruto s'assit par terre, épuiser . Sasuke s'approcha, et fit de même aux côter de Naruto et engagea la conversation avec lui, je les rejoignit . **

**- Alors tes Naruto qui exactement ? **

**- Ah pardon avec tout sa je n'ais pas pu me présenter . Je m'appel Naruto Uzumaki le plus grand ermite des grenouilles de tout les temps !**

**- Frimeur . dit Sasuke **

**- HEY ! J'ai reçus une très importante mission confié par Hokage le 5eme, mamie Tsunade . **

**- Sa ne fais pas de toi le plus grand ermite au monde ! **

**- Elle consiste en quoi votre mission ? demandais-je avant que Naruto réplique encore .**

**- Observer Akatsuki, répondit il en bougonant comme un enfant, nommé tout les membres et révélé leurs missions et leur repaires . Avec sa vous ne vous êtes pas présenter . **

**Naruto regarda Sasuke d'un air bougonneur . Quand il tourna le regard vers moi, il me sourit d'un air idiot en se grattant le derrière de la tête en signe d'excuse . Sasuke me jeta un coup d'oeil . Après tout je me fou de ce qu'il pense de moi, ce n'est pas son opignon qui changeras grand chose . Il tourna son regard vers Naruto qui continuait de me sourire . **

**- Je m'appel Sasuke Uchiha ... dit il toujours en regardant Naruto d'un regard que je ne lui connaissait pas .**

**- Et moi c'est Sakura Haruno ...**

**Naruto nous regarda tout les deux à tour de rôles, comme s'il pouvait lire dans nos pensé . Chaku tentait de me dire quelque chose mais, je refusais de l'entendre . Je ne lui devait rien après tout . **

**- Comme sa, Deidara avait raison ... Le clan Uchiha anéantit par Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke eut un mouvement de dégoûts en entendant le nom de son frère, et le clan Haruno détruit par ... un Bîju ...**

**Sasuke me regarda surpris . Je ne sait pas s'il venait de comprendre que j'était un jinguriki ou qu'il est plein de compasion pour mon passé si lugubre . Naruto posa soudain sa main sur son ventre . Sur son visage perlant de sueur on pouvait lire une douleurs et une lutte certaine . Mon épaule me fit soudain un mal de chien . Je posa ma main sur le sceau, pourquoi Chaku voulait sortir en cet instant ? Pourquoi ne se rendort-il pas pour plusieurs années encore ? Je posa mes yeux sur Naruto, ses pupilles avait tournée au rouge, et je compris qu'il était comme moi . Sasuke se leva d'un bond, ne comprenant pas la situation il essaya de me toucher mais, je l'empêcha avec mes pétales . Il recula et me laissa seule avec Naruto, il regarda la scène de loin . Ainsi je ne put contrôler Chaku plus lontemps . **

**Ah, enfin libre depuis si lontemps . Elle voulait m'empêcher de sortir . Habituellement, je m'aurais laisser dominer mais, pas maintenant, pas face à lui . Kiyubi, le démon renard a neufs queuds . Moins fort que moi certe mais, une menace pour Sakura . Naruto avait perdu le contrôle et revêtit la robe du démon renard . Un chakra rouge sous forme de renard l'envellopa . Ainsi Kiyubi venait d'apparaitre, pas le vrai car, il n'y avait qu'une queud de former, mais, son esprit était présent . Il me regarda fixement, le chakra vert qui émanait de moi en formant qu'une seule queud, envelopa désormais le corps de l'enfant . **

**- Qui est tu toi ?**

**Kiyubi ne devait pas me connaitre car, je ne suis pas un démon '' naturel'' . Je suis le résultat d'un expérience mener par Akatsuki plusieurs années auparravant . Je plongea mon regard bleu dans le sien .**

**- Toi tu est Kiyubi, le démon renard à neufs queuds .**

**- Bien sûr . Mais, toi qui est tu ?**

**Il prononça les derniers mots très distinctement . Sasuke regardait la scène de loin, ébranler par le changement soudain . Il devait ne jamais avoir vue de Bijû auparavant et en avoir deux en face de lui devait être stupéfiant . Kiyubi devenait de plus en plus impatient . **

**- Je suis Chaku le démon tigre a 12 queuds . **

**Le renard resta surpris . Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux .**

**- Douze queuds c'est impossible, je suis le plus puissants de tout les Bijû ...**

**- Plus maintenant . Je suis le résultat d'une expérience menée par Akatsuki il y a de cela plusieurs années . Quand ils ont réunis les démons à deux, quatre et six queuds j'ai été crée et l'on ma scèller dans cette enfants qui possèdait déjas des pouvoirs extraordinaire . **

**Le démon me regarda et paru éffrayer à mes propos le chakra diminua et Naruto perdit concience . Je détourna mon regard vers Sasuke . Celui-ci n'osait pas s'approcher mais, il est le seul humain avec lequel Sakura à pus tisser des liens, même s'ils sont petits . **

**- Ne traite pas Sakura comme un monstre parce que je suis en elle . Elle n'a pas choisi de m'avoir, et ses pour cela que je ne fais que la protèger et de répondre a ses ordres . Elle a trop fuis son passé pour être briser encore si tu lui tourne le dos car, elle a besoin, je crois, de toi . **

**Sasuke acquiesa quoi que surpris et je décida de lèguer le contrôle a Sakura . **

**J'ouvris les yeux et découvrit les ténèbres glacés qui m'entourait, la nuit était tomber, j'avais perdu concience . J'essaya de me lever mais, un énorme mal de crâne m'envait à cette manoeuvre .**

**- Reste allongée c'est mieu pour toi .**

**Je regarda la provenance de la voix . Sasuke était assis non loin près d'un petit feu de camps . Ainsi, il était resté . Il n'était pas partit, il était rester même si je ne lui avait pas dit . Je regarda les étoiles, elle était magnifiques . Pour la première fois je pouvais voir la beautée des choses . Des larmes ... des larmes venaient de couler sur mes joues . J'en fit glisser une sur mon index droit et l'admira . Elle avait l'air fragile et en même temps parfaite . Sasuke s'approcha, je le regarda .**

**- Je suis désoler Sasuke, murmurais-je .**

**- Désoler pour quoi ? **

**- Pour ne pas t'avoir dit qui j'était réellement .**

**- Ah, oui ... sa ...**

**Il s'assit près de moi et me regarda droit dans mes yeux humides . Je décida de lui révèler la vérité .**

**- Tu sais, Sasuke quand j'était plus jeune, je fût kidnnaper . Par Akatsuki . J'ai été retrouver peu après . Ignorant la présence de Chaku en moi . Une nuit, alors que je me promenait, il se manifesta . Je perdit tout le contrôle et parvint à un pouvoir beaucoup plus fort que celui de tout à l'heure .**

**Je fit une pause . Il n'avait pas bouger, ni même démontrer une seule émotion . Je sentais le chagrin monter a l'intérieur de moi . Ma vision s'embrouilla et j'éclata en sanglots . Les larmes coulait a flots pleine de douleur refouler depuis des années .**

**- J'ai anéantit mon clan Sasuke ! J'ai tuer mes propres parents, ma propre famille sans en être conciente ! Je ne peut m'endormir sans entendre les derniers mots de ma mère ! Et en plus le seul souvenir que j'ai de mon enlèvement c'est le sharingan d'un homme !**

**Sasuke me prit dans ses bras . Je pleuras ainsi dans son épaule, respirant son odeur à chaques inspiration . Il posa la main sur mes cheveux . C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait me toucher . Il était la pour moi . Il était rester ... pour moi . Quand il me lacha, il essuya les dernières larmes qui descendait sur mes joues inondées . Il me regarda dans les yeux . Je vis au plus profond de son être que je comptais beaucoup pour lui . Je détourna mon regard et vit que nous étions pas si loin du champ de bataille mais, Naruto n'y était pas . Il devait être reparti . Maintenant, Sasuke savait tout . Il devait me considérer comme un monstre . Mais, il restait là à me regarder . Pourquoi restait-il la a ne rien faire ?**

**- C'étais donc lui ? Quand j'ai activer mon sharingan, l'autre fois, j'avais vue une bête mais, je ne savait quoi ...**

**Je continua de le regarder . Il se leva et alla s'assoir près du feu . Son regard se perdit dans ces flammes . J'essaya de me lever pour le rejoindre mais, la migraine était terrible . Je n'était pas habituer à ses apparitions . Je ne me rapellait de rien apart d'une autre présence . Un autre Bijû . C'était pour cela qu'il était réapparu . Sasuke allimenta le feu avec une buches qu'il lança au travers des flammes . Je regarda les milliers d'étoiles dans la nuit sombre . **

**- Pourquoi ne ma tu rien dit ?**

**Je me retourna vers lui . Il avait posé cette question d'un tont glacial . Son regard vide se posa dans le mien . **

**- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? **

**Ces questions m'oppressaient . Je n'en croyait pas mes oreilles . Après lui avoir pleurer dessus il venait me arceler avec ces questions . Je ne comprend plus rien ... Il semblait me comprendre complettement cinqs minutes plustôt . Il continua de me regarder de ses yeux sombres . Sasuke se releve et s'approcha . Arrivé près de moi, il s'accroupit . Je soutena sont regard mais, le mien était empli de méprit et d'une tel colère . **

**- Tu aurais pu me prévenir non ? **

**- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Tu m'aurais considérer comme un monstre, comme tout les humains de ce monde !**

**Je m'avait lever sous le coup de la rage . Sasuke se releva et continua de me regarder . Il essaya de s'approcher mais, je m'éloignas . Il continua a s'approcher . Ainsi, je m'enfuis en courant dans la forêt . Mais, pourquoi ? Je n'en sait rien . Je coura en m'en bruler les jambes . La migraine me martellait le crâne . Je m'arreta sur le bords d'une falaise . La lune était pleine et très brillante . Je m'assis sur le bord et pleura . Je pleura, comme la nuit de l'anéantissement de mon clan . Le temps passa, je continuas de pleurer en maudissant mon existance . La brise nocture frôla mon visage à chaque soufle . Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle ? Je n'aura donc jamais la paix ? La nuit commeça à se lever et l'aube arrivait . Je regarda les étoiles disparaitre peu à peu . J'entendis du bruit venant du bois et Sasuke en sortit . Il s'assit près de moi . Je n'en fis aucun cas . Je sais qu'il me regarde .**

**- Tu sais, Sakura, je n'ais jamais eu personne présent dans ma vie depuis mon enfance...**

**Je savais tout sa . Mais, s'il croit qu'en s'appitoyant sur son sort sa vas aider et bien il se trompe . Je remarqua alors, qu'il ne me regardait pas ... il regardait dans le vide... Droit devant .**

**- Tout-à-l'heure quand ton démon et celui de ce Naruto s'ont apparu, j'ai eu peur ... pas pour ma vie, n'y pour celle de Naruto mais, ... Pour la tienne...**

**... Je ne sait plus quoi penser ... Il avait eu peur pour moi ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi tenait-il autant à moi ... Moi qui ne vallait pas mieu que son frère . Je détourna mon regard vers son visage triste . Il avait les yeux humides et vide . J'étais émue . Je ne savait rien de lui ... Je l'ais juger trop vite ... beaucoup trop vite ...**

**- Pourquoi ? demandais-je .**

**Il tourna son visage triste vers moi . C'est yeux noirs renvoyait le reflet de la lune toujours présente . J'eut envie de me raprocher de lui, mais je m'abstin . Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il m'accompagnait sur les routes du monde . La vie était plus enjoué depuis qu'il était la . j'avait la net impression que l'on était la même personne . **

**- Parce que tu est la seule amie que j'ai ... **

**Il m'adressa un sourire qui cachait un lourd passé . J'appuya ma tête sur son épaule pour lui donner, ne serais ce qu'un peu de réconfort . Il posa sa main sur mon autre épaule . Je regarda la lune qui se couchait au loin avec quelques étoiles . Je m'endormis ainsi . Je me réveilla dans l'après-midi, couchée sur le dos avec la tête sur le bras droit de Sasuke . Lui, dormait paisiblement sur le côté et son autre bras était posé sur mon ventre . Gêner de la situation, j'enleva tranquillement son bras et me leva . Le soleil était radieux et les oiseaux chantait . Tout était parfait . Une petite migraine commenças à faire son apparition .**

**- Eh merde ! dis-je en me tapant le front . **

**- QUOI ! QU'Y A T-IL?! **

**Sasuke venait de se réveiller en sursaut, kunai déjas à la main . **

**- Relaxe, se n'était que moi . **

**Il rengeat son kunai en se frottant le derrière de la tête en affichant un sourire idiot, ce qui me fit rire .**

**- Ah, tu est de bonne humeur ce matin . C'est la première fois que j'entends ce merveilleux éclat de rire . **

**Il se rassit à mes côtés . Il continua de sourire en me regardant . Je lui rendis son sourire . Pour la première fois depuis lontemps ... Je souris ... Grâce à lui ...**

**- Sasuke ... Merci ... Beaucoup ...**

**Il arrêta de sourire et me regarda interloqué . **

**- Mais, pour quoi ?**

**- Pour être ici, avec moi, de ne pas m'avoir laisser seule hier soir ...**

**Il me prit dans ses bras . Je le serras aussi fort que possible en respirant son agréable parfum .**

**- Pourquoi serais-je partie alors, que j'ai besoin de toi ... **

**J'ouvris grand les yeux . Il avait vraiment besoin de moi ... Comme j'avait besoin de lui ... Il était venue me sortir de ma solitude .**

**- Bonjours les tourteraux ! **

**Je me tourna vers l'endroit de la voix en me détachant de Sasuke et je vis un Naruto qui nous souriait de plus bel . Il desendit de sa branche d'arbre et s'avanças vers nous . Arriver a ma hauteur il s'assoit a mes côters . **

**- Désoler de vous dérengez les amoureux, mais ... **

**- On est pas amoureux mais, simplement amis ! coupa Sasuke avant que je n'ais eu le temps de le faire moi-même . **

**Je me tourna vers Sasuke qui était rouge . C'était drôle mais, je ne savais pas pourquoi . Je chassa les chaleurs qui me montait aux oreilles et me retournas vers Naruto .**

**- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer ! En passant le rouge vous vont très bien sérieusement . C'est Tsunade-sama qui m'envoie .**

**- Tsunade, c'est le 5eme hokage non ? demandais-je . **

**- Oui, Sakura ... répondit Sasuke doucement . Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? demanda il a l'adresse de Naruto .**

**- Elle veut que tu enquêtes sur Akatsuki . **

**- Ce n'est pas ta mission ça ?**

**- Oui, mais, elle a su l'histoire de Sakura et elle veut que vous m'aidiez mais, de vôtre côtés . Plus on en sait, mieu c'est .**

**Naruto pris une roche et la lança en bas de la falaise . Au bout d'un moment, il sortit un rouleau de son sac et y inscrit quelque chose qu'il donna à Sasuke .**

**- En cas de besoin invoquer cette grenouille et elle viendra me le dire . D'après ce que ma dit Tsunade, tu doit être capable de produire une invocation après ce que ta enseigner Oro ...**

**- Oui, d'accord, j'ai compris ! coupa, encore, Sasuke .**

**Celui-ci se leva . Naruto en fit de-même et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relever . Il nous fis ses salutations et disparu . Je me tourna vers un Sasuke boulversé . Qu'est-ce que Naruto avait dit pour qu'il soit dans cet étât d'âme ? Je posa une mais sur son bras droit et lui demanda :**

**- Qu'il-y-a t-il ?**

**- Ce n'est rien Sakura . **

**Il commença à marcher, pour ce rendre a l'endroit où était le feu d'hier . Je le suivit . Il avait un air absent de ce monde, dans son passé . Il ramassa ses affaires et j'en fit demême . Pourquoi cela me perturbait de le voir comme ça ? Était-ce parce que je m'en sentais oubliger de le réconforter, comme il avait fait hier avec moi ? Il commença à marcher et j'eu une idée, ma mère fesait sa quand j'était triste autrefois .**

**- Sasuke ! Attend ! **

**Je le rejoignit et plongea mon regard dans le sien . Je me monta sur la pointe des pieds et dépossa un doux baiser sur sa joue droite et posa ma main sur celle de gauche . **

**- Peu importe ce qui arrivera, je serais toujours là ...**

**Il me regarda ... Je lui souris, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais agit ainsi, mais, je croie que c'était le meilleur moyen de le reconforter . Il me rendit mon sourire et murmura un vague merci . On se mit en alors en route . Il n'arriva pas grand chose d'interesant jusqu'a ce que nous arrivions à la ville de Suna, le village cacher du sable, dans le pays du vent . Sasuke et moi, nous louâmes une chambre, pourquoi dépenser ? Et nous organisions nos recherches .**

**- Sakura, dès demain nous allons commençer . Toi tu iras interroger les marchands et les habitants, tandis que moi, j'irait voir le Kazekage . **

**Il me regarda car, je continuais de le regarder sans expression . **

**- Quoi ? demandat-il .**

**- J'aime pas me faire donner des ordres . **

**- Désoler, veux-tu le faire s'il vous plait Sakura ?**

**- Avec plaisir !**

**- Mais, de rien . **

**Il éclata de rire . J'aimais l'entendre rire, un rire plein de joie sans aucune trace de la douleur qu'il avait resenti auparavant . Il déposa son unique sac sur le lit double qu'il avait au beau milieu de la pièce . Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un chandail avec le signe des Uchiha dans le dos . Il enleva son habit de Jounin . C'était la première fois que je le voyait ne portant que des pantalons . Je partie m'assoir dans un fauteil derrière lui et le vit ainsi de dos . Stupéfaite, je remarqua qu'il avait une marque noire et deux énormes cicatrices dans le dos . **

**- C'est quoi la marque et les cicatrices ?**

**Il se tourna vers moi, enfila son chandail, s'assit sur le lit et me regarda . **

**- C'est pour faire plus viril . **

**Il m'adressa un clin d'oeil qui me fit rire . **

**- Non, sérieusement, la marque c'est un tatoo et les cicatrices, je les ai fais pendant une mission . **

**Ainsi, nous passions la soirées a parler de ses anciennes missions . J'appris ainsi qu'il était dans l'équipe qui avait réussi à éliminer Zabuza Momochi, l'un des septs ninjas renégats . Je ne croyais pas qu'il avait fait autant de missions mais, il y a une époque de sa vie qu'il ne raconta pas, et s'il ne voulait pas la partager, je ne voulais pas l'entendre . Peu à peu le soleil se coucha derrière les dunes de sables . Une légère brise se glissa par la fenètre et vena effleurer ma peau . Sasuke alla fermer cette fenêtre et m'invita à aller dormir car, les rêves venaient me hanter de moins en moins . Je m'étendis donc du côter qui m'était réservé et ferma les yeux . Peu après, je les rouvris et vit que Sasuke me regardait . Je l'interroga du regard . **

**- Tu as tellement changée depuis que je t'ai rencontrée .**

**Il posa une main sur mon visage mais, je le repoussa aussitôt, par pur réflexe . **

**- Je vois que tu as encore un peu de mal à te laisser toucher ... Mais, peut-être que ...**

**Il raprocha son visage de plus en plus . Je commeça à avoir chaud et mon coeur alla de plus en plus vite, la sueur perlait sur mon front, qu'allait-il faire ? Il était si près que je sentais son souffle dans mon cou . Il continua de s'apporcher et éffleura ;e bout de mon nez avec ses lèvres . Il se retira et me souris . Je ne comprenais plus rien .**

**- Ne panique pas . Je ne t'aurais fait aucun mal .**

**On continua à se regarder encore pendant cinq minutes . Ensuite, Sasuke s'endormis alors, je continua de le regarder . Pourquoi cet homme avait-il une aussi grande emprise sur moi ? Pourquoi étais-je si bien à ses côtés ? Je sentais un peu Chaku en moi depuis que Sasuke m'avait toucher le nez, Il semblait heureux ... Je regarda au dehors . La lune était présente, avec des filets de petits nuages qui voyageait devant-elle . Je remontas les couverture et ferma les yeux . La journée de demain semblait prometteuse ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2**

**J'ouvris les yeux mais, ne me rappela pas immédiatement où j'étais . Le grand lit où j'étais étendue parraisait si grand vue que l'autre occupant l'avait quitter et avait mis toute les couvertures de mon côté . Le soleil était étouffant à l'extérieur et les quelques rares arbres était immobile donc, pas de vent . Je retira quelques peu les couvertures en m'étirant le plus possible . Un énorme baillement m'échappa . Je tendis l'oreille, et entendit de l'eau qui coulait, il était donc dans la douche . Je me releva et mis un pied à terre, l'autre le suivit . Miraculeusement, je n'avait point rêver cette nuit, peut-être était-ce à cause de la proximité soudaine d'un autre corps . Je me leva et me rendit à la fenêtre . Le village de Suna était déja en mouvement les marchands éssaiyaient de faire de bonnes affaires, les enfants jouaient et les couples se promenaient . J'entendis que l'ont fermait l'eau de la douche et me dit que j'allait bientôt avaoir de la compagnie . Ainsi, peu de temps après, je me retourna pour saluer le jeune homme qui m'accompagnait depuis dejas plus d'un mois, Sasuke Uchiha . Celui-ci me sourit en épongant ses cheveux noirs dans une serviette beige . **

**- L'eau était-elle bonne ? lui demandai-je . **

**- Exellente ! **

**Il mit un chandail, cachant ainsi ses muscles de ninja . Je me retourna vers la fenêtre . Comment les gens pouvait-ils vivrent dans un millieu aussi aride ? L'être humain était dure a comprendre autantt que tout leurs sentiments stupide . Sasuke partie voir le kazekage et je partie prendre une douche . Je sentie chaque goutte d'eau éclater sur ma peau et descendre sur mon corps . Je resta lontemps immobile à savourer la sensation de l'eau tiède sur mon visage fatiguer . Quelques minites plus tard je sortie et fit ma toilette en regardant mon reflet que j'haissait tant dans le seul mirroir présent . Je lança un regard mauvais au yeux vert du reflet et partie m'habiller et sorti . La chaleur était accablante dans ce pays . Je marcha dans l'allée centrale en essayant le plus possible de cacher mes cheveux sous ma cagoule . Les gens était tous concebtré pour saluer personne et j'aimait sa . **

**Je marcha ainsi un certain temps et décida t'interroger le marchant de pain . Je m'approcha de lui et le salua, il me retourna le salut, alors, je lui demanda ce qu'il savait sur Akatsuki et celui-ci, affoler, me demanda de partir . Je partie alors, interroger un autre marchand . Le soleil était rendue à son appogé, plusieurs vendeurs ne voulaient pas me répondre et d'autres, apeuré, fermaient boutiques . La chaleur était étoufante que décida d'enlever ma capuche, au même instant un garçons, qui courait avec des amis, me heurta de plein fouet et retomba sur le sol . Je le regarda et celui-ci repartie en courant et en braillant . Je poussa un soupir . **

**- Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez de si terrifiant . **

**Je me retourna en direction du restaurant sur ma droite et découvrit une femme blonde assise sur la terrase . Elle m'adressait un léger sourire et je remarqua qu'elle poussédait un énorme évantail posé à côter d'elle . **

**- Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je . **

**- Je m'appelle Temari, venez donc vous assoir, à regarder les marchands paniquers après que vous leurs poser toutes vos questions je suppose que vous recherché des informations sur Akatsuki non ?**

**Je regarda plus attentivement cette femme . Évidemment elle ne sait rien de moi, elle ne se souciait pas de monh apparence . Je m'approcha de la table, elle poussa la chaise devant elle avec un coup de pied, je m'assit et attendis qu'elle parle en premier . Temari ne laissait, éffectivement, aucune trace de peur sur son visage, il était impassible . Elle prit une gorgée de sake et commença à parler . **

**- Akatsuki contient plusieurs membres, Sasori vient de Suna, il contrôle les pantins, Deidara ...**

**- Il est mort, nous l'avons tuer . La coupais-je**

**- Bien, elle reprit une gorgée et repris son discours, Kisame, viens du village caché de Kiri, il est l'un des sept ninja renegat donc, il a une épée spéciale, et le dernier à ma connaissance, Itachi Uchiha, du village de Konoha ...**

**C'était donc sa ... Sasuke recherchait Akatsuki pour tuer son frère et ainsi se venger de la destruction de son clan ... Tout était clair à présent ... Temari me regarda perplexe, elle me devina perdue dans mes penser . Celle-ci me commenda un verre de sake qu'elle mis sur son compte . La serveuse le servit et je sortie de mes songes, prit le verre et le bue . **

**- Puis-je savoir pourquoi le nom d'Itachi Uchiha te fait cette effet la ? demanda Temari . **

**Je reposa mon verre, un peut sec, tandis que le liquide me brûlait la gorge et l'oesophage . Je la regarda dans les yeux et déclara . **

**- Parce que je voyage avec son frère ...**

**- Ah le jeune Sasuke ... Le petit préférer d'Orochimaru . **

**- Orochimaru ? Le sennin fou qui a été tuer i ans ?**

**- Oui ses bien lui . Après qu'Orochimaru ait eu posé sa marque maudite sur Sasuke celui-ci la rejoin pour qu'il le rende plus fort pour pouvoir vaincre son frère ainé et quand Orochimaru fût moins fort que lui il le tua et retourna à Konoha pour avoir Akatsuki et en même temps son frère car, Akatsuki désire avoir Kyubi le démon de Konoha et tous les autres Bijû . **

**S'en fût trop, je me leva, remerçia Temari et partie vers l'hôtel . J'entra dans la chambre à la vôlé, Sasuke ,m'attendait .**

**- Bonj...**

**- TU NE M'AVAIT PAS PARLER D'OROCHIMARU AVANT POURQUOI ?!**

**Sasuke fût désarçoner par ma rage et ma violente question . La rage bouillonnait en moi . Il m'avait utiliser pour ce rapprocher d'Akastuki . Je le poussa de mon chemin, un peu fort, il alla s'écraser contre le mur et je ramassa mes affaires . **

**- Sakura attends je vais t'expliquer ... **

**J'arrêta mes mouvements alors que je m'approchais de la fenêtre pour sortir . **

**- Tu tes servit de moi ...**

**- Non, Sakura je ne ...**

**- Tu tes servit de moi pour atteindre Akastuki, sachant qu'il cherchait des jinjurikis ... Tu tes servit de moi comme objet pour atteindre ton frère ... Par pûre vengence ... Tu m'aurais laisser tomber comme tout les autres avant toi ...**

**Et je sauta par la fenêtre . Je coura le plus vite possible et en sortant du village, j'avait tellement de rage que je revêtit la robe du démon tigre et laissa cours à ma rage ... La nuit tombée, je me calma, regarda le déboisement, j'était loin de Suna ... Très loin ... Je regarda les étoiles et éclata en sanglot . Je m'affala sur le dernier tronc que j'avait déraciner . J'avait tellement mal . Pourquoi fallait-il que cela m'arrive toujours à moi ? Je hurla ma douleur aussi fort que ma voix me le permettait . Il était la seule personne dans ma vie à s'interesser à moi comme étant ... une personne . Cette pensée me fit donner un coup de poing qui fit éclater la moitier du tronc . Les minutes passèrent et je continua à pleurer tous ce que j'était capable . Un gros oiseau nocture passa devant la lune, un hibou sans doute, ce qui réduit la lumière environnante pendant une seconde . Je me retourna sur le dos et regarda les étoiles . Elles étaient pareil comme l'autre nuit où il n'avait pas eu peur de moi et avait veiller à se qui m'arrive rien ... **

**Un arbre craqua dans la nuit et des pas futile s'approcha . Avec tous le vacarme que j'avait causé je devait avoir réveiller tout le voisinage . La personne continuait d'avancer, vers moi ... Je distinguait le mouvement de sa démarche au loin qui se raprochait lentment craignant une réaction . Arriver près de moi je le reconnu . **

**- Tu tes enfin calmer ?**

**- Comment est tu arriver aussi vite ? **

**- Si tu m'écoute je vais te le montrer . **

**Sasuke me tendis la main pour me relever et je la saisi, ésitante . Il me releva et ne relacha pas ma main . Il me regarda, atristé, et essuya les dernières larmes qui coulait . Moi, je gardais la tête baissée, honteuse de ne pas avoir écouter . Il releva mon menton à l'aide de deux doigts .**

**- Sakura ... Je ne t'utilise pas et je ne t'ai jamais utiliser ... Quand j'ai découvert que tu étais un jinjuriki comme Naruto et comme le Kazekage, Gaara, cette idée ne me même pas traverser l'esprit ...**

**Je le regarda et vit qu'il était sincère . **

**- Dans mon enfance j'ai rejoint Orochimaru seulement à cause qu'avant j'était comme toi, sans personne, ni famille . Quand j'ai vieillit j'ai réaliser que ma famille était Konoha et que c'était la ma place ... Et maintenant je t'ai connu et je ne veut en aucun cas te perdre ... Je suis si bien avec toi Sakura ... **

**Je fondis en larmes dans ses bras, il était tout ce que j'avait aussi ... Il avait été la lumière dans les ténèbres de ma vie ... Et moi dans les siens ... Il serra son éttreinte autour de moi et je remarqua qu'il était torse nue, j'entendait sa respiration saccadée et son coeur s'affoler dans sa poitrine .**

**- ... Et tout sa parce que je t'aime ... Je ne veut pas te perdre ... **

**Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une lame de katana chauffer au rouge reç en plein coeur . Mon pouls s'accélera à devenir fou et ma respiration augmenta . Chaku voulait argumenter en me faisant rapeller sa présence . **

**- Comment ? ... Comment peut tu m'aimer alors que je pourrait te tuer à tout moment ? murmurais-je .**

**- Tu ne me tura pas ... J'ai confiance en toi ... Et si cela devait arriver j'en aurait chois ainsi ...**

**Je le repoussa violament et le regarda dans les yeux . Son visage était surprit de ma réaction . Je repris sa main et lui dit .**

**- Tu est fou ...**

**- Je les toujours été figure toi . **

**Il m'arracha un sourire baigner de larmes . **

**- La question est, je le regarda attentivement, m'aime tu aussi ?**

**En réalité je ne savait pas ce qu'était que le sentiment d'aimer quelqu'un ... Personne ne voulait me côtoyer depuis mon adolescence . Je n'avais jamais aimer quelqu'un de loin ou de près . Je détourna mon regard du sien et regarda la lune .**

**- Sasuke ... Je n'ais aucune idée de ce que c'est, l'amour, je n'est jamais aimer personne, j'ai toujours été seule ... Personne ne voulait m'approcher et apprendre qui j'était, même moi je ne sait point ...**

**Je le regarda il n'avait pas sciller . Je lui adressa un léger sourire qu'il me retourna . Il se raprocha et pose une main sur ma joue gauche . **

**- Je comprends ... Tu a besoin de temps ...**

**Je le regarda, mes paupières commençèrent à se faire lourde, vu toute l'énergie que j'avait dépensée. **

**- Tu est fatiguée ... Sakura ... , J'aquiaisa, monte sur mon dos . **

**Il s'installa de façon à pouvoir m'aqueillir . Il insista en m'adressant un sourire . Je monta sur son dos, il se releva sans peine .**

**- Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que j'allait te montrer comment j'étais arriver aussi vite, eh ben, ses à cause de la marque qu'Orochimaru a poser lors de mon enfance . **

**À ses mots je vis le '' tatoo '', qu'il m'avait montré à l'hôtel, se répendre sur tout son corps, colorant ainsi sa peau d'une teinte grise, ses cheveux se ralongèrent et devinrent gris, à l'endroit où était les énormes cicatrices deux énormes ailes doigtée sortirent de son dos et elles prirent place de chaque côtés de moi . Il tourna son visage et je vie une croix noir au millieu de celui-ci et je remarqua que ses yeux était noir et que son sharingan était activé . **

**- Tu vois, tu n'est pas la seule de nous deux à être bizare . **

**Je souris et sur ce nous décolâme . Il vas vite certe, mais pas autant que moi vêtue de mon démon . Je vis ainsi le sillage de tronc déraciner que j'avait laisser derrière moi . Je compris mieu comment il m'avait retrouver aussi facilement . La sensation de voler était agréable et arrivé à une certaine hauteur, Sasuke ralentit et ce dirigea dans le sens opposer du village de Suna . Le vent dans mes cheveux me raffraichissait et j'aimait cela, mais la fatigue était omniprésente . Je posa ma tête sur le cou de Sasuke, et m'endormis au rythme des battements d'ailes . **

**Quand j'ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, je m'aperçus que j'étais coucher sur un lit moelleux dans une petite chambre d'hôtel fraiche . En tournant la tête je vis par la fenêtre du brouillard et déduis que nous étions à Kiri le village du brouillard . Sasuke s'était assoupit sur le fauteil à côté du lit, il n'avait pas remis son T-shirt et je vis des frissons parcourir sa peau . Je me leva pris la couverture qu'il avait déposer sur moi à notre arriver . À l'instant ou je voulais le couvrir je remarqua les feuilles qu'il était en train de regarder avant de s'endormir . Je les pris en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller et le couvrit . Il grogna dans son sommeil et je m'éloigna . Les papiers étaient les informations qu'il avait réceuillit sur Akastuki la veille . Il y avait des informations sur tous les membres, les équipes et leurs but . Itachi faisait équipe avec Kisame, le ninja de de Kiri ... Il ressemblait beaucoup à un requin et son épée se nomme « Peau de requin » . Il était inscrit qu'elle déchirait au lieu de couper . Itachi ressemble beaucoup à son jeune frère mais, Sasuke était le plus séduisant ... Cette pensée me fut bizarre a admettre . Je délaissa le visage d'Itachi Uchiha et alle faire quelque course .**

**Le soleil n'était pas présent dans ce village du brouillard, le contraire m'aurais étonnée d'ailleurs . Je marcha sur l'allée centrale et les gens me saluait d'un sourire et je leurs répondait . J'acheta quelques trucs pour pouvoir faire de la soupe pour le petit déjeuner . Lorsque je repartie du marché, une jeune fille trébucha devant moi . Elle commença a pleurer . Je déposa mon sac et l'aida à se relever . **

**- Ne pleure pas petite ... Ce n'est rien regarde l'égratignure est partie ...**

**Je la guérit avec un jutsu médicinal . Elle me sourit . Je lui fit apparaitre un petit bouquet de fleurs de cerisier et le lui tendis . **

**- Merci, gentille dame, me dit la petite et elle partie en courant vers sa mère non loin .**

**Je ramassa mon sac, salua la mère de la petite et repartie en direction de l'hôtel pour préparer le déjeuner pour Sasuke . Je n'avait qu'une petite idée de comment préparer une soupe ... Mais, je vais m'y risquer quand même ... Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sasuke me rejoignit et découvrit une cuisinette sans dessu-dessou avec un bol de soupe fumant sur la table .**

**- Tu n'aurais pas dû Sakura .**

**- C'est pour me faire pardonner pour hier, d'avoir agit bêtement .**

**- Tu n'as pas agit bêtement, j'aurais fait la même chose ... **

**- Mange S.V.P. Sasuke, je ne veut pas avoir fait sa pour rien .**

**Il s'assoillit à la table et commença à manger en savourant chaque cuillère qu'il prennait . Son visage ne semblait pas démontrer du dégoût . Il eut fini en quelques minutes . Il me regarda et me sourit . **

**- C'était délicieux ! **

**- Merci, je sentis la chaleur me monter au oreilles .**

**- Naruto avait raison, le rouge te vas bien, puis-je en ravoir ? **

**Il me tendis son bol en souriant comme un idiot . Je le prit et le remplit de nouveau, je lui rendit tandisqu'il continuait de me regarder . La veille, il avait avouez être amoureux de moi, mais j'ignore encore ce qu'est l'amour ... Je m'assoillit en face de lui, le regardant ainsi déguster son deuxième bol de soupe . Quand il eu finit, il me parla de la mission que l'on devait accomplir, c'est-à dire ce renseigner sur Akastuki . **

**- Si je comprends on rapporte ces renseignement, je désigna les papiers, et la mission est fini ?**

**- Oui, mais, Gaara ma révéler un de leurs repaires et il est non-loin d'ici . **

**- Tu veux dire que tu veux les attaqués ?! **

**- Oui . **

**- Sasuke, c'est trop risqué ! On ne peut pas ! Pas juste tout les deux ! Tsunade devra monté une armée avant ! **

**Je mettais relever de ma chaise et il avait imité mon geste . Il contourna la table et s'approcha de moi . **

**- Calme toi Sakura, nous sommes plus puissants que la pluspart des ninja de l'armé que Tsunade pourrait réunir . Je les connais tous . **

**Je le regarda dans les yeux et je ne vit que la vérité pure et simple . Il posa une main sur mon épaule droite . **

**- Aie confiance en moi Sakura ... Je t'en prie .**

**- J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi Sasuke ...**

**Nous décidâme donc d'aller au repaire de l'Akatsuki demain et allons élaborer un plan aujourdh'ui . Nous paasâme des heures à parler et Sasuke me faisait découvrir le côté de sa personalitée qui était le ninja d'expérience qu'il était . Plus je l'écoutait et plus il me facinait . Quand il eut fini son plan, je continu de le regarder et il me sourit, je lui rendit son sourire . Au bout d'un moment je me leva et me rendit dans la chambre, il me suivit . **

**- Sasuke j'ai une question à te poser .**

**- Oui ?**

**- C'est quoi l'amour ? Je veux dire être amoureux de quel qu'un quel effet cela fait ?**

**- Eh bien, comment dire ... Quand tu aimes quelqu'un tu veux toujours être avec cette personne . Tu ne t'imagine pas vivre sans elle . Ton pouls s'accélère seulement en pensant à elle . Quand tu la voie, tu ne vois que cette personne, tu veux la rendre la plus heureuse possible ... La terre arrêterais de tournée si cette personne mourrait ...**

**Il vint s'assoir près de moi sur le lit . Il me regarda dans les yeux, déposa une main sur la mienne . **

**- ... Et c'est exactement ce que je ressent à ton égard Sakura ... Je voudrais éssayer quelque chose, ne bouge pas ...**

**Il aprocha son visage du miens et mon pouls augmenta la cadance comme la chaleur qui me montait au visage . Il était si près que je sentais son odeur . La sueur perlait sur mon front maintenant . Il ferma les yeux, je suivit son exemple ignorant ce qui allait ce passer ensuite . Le temps était tellement long . Et je sentis soudain ses lêvres sur les miennes . La sensation était étrange, c'était humide . J'ouvrit un oeil et vit qu'il avait les siens toujours fermer alors, je referma le mien . Il resta ainsi un moment et ce retira . J'ouvrit les yeux et le vit qu'il était plus près que d'habitude . **

**- Sais-tu c'était quoi ? demandat-il . **

**- Euh ... Tes lèvres sur les miennes ?**

**- Oui mais, le nom et ce que cela signifie ?**

**- Euh, non, désolé ...**

**- C,eat un baiser, les personnes qui s'aiment s'en donne régulièrement et elles s'aiment toute les deux ...**

**Il me regarda, le visage interogateur . Je pouvais presque lire la question : « M'aimes-tu toi aussi ? » sur ses traits . **

**- Je ... Je ne connais pas encore mes sentiments Sasuke ... Je ne suis pas prète encore ...**

**- Je comprends Sakura, j'attendrais .**

**Son regard s'assombrit quelque peu . Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serra . Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de ma main . La nuit tombait au dehors et nous devions partir tôt demain . Alors, nous nous couchâmes et je colla ma tête sur lui, il m'était plus facile de dormir quand je le sentais à mes côtés, je n'avais aucun rêves les nuits où il était là . **

**Le lendemain j'ouvrit les yeux en réalisant qu'il n'était plus à mes côtés mais, qu'il était planté devant la fenêtre et fixait le soleil levant au loin .**

**- Bonjours, Sakura .**

**- Comment à tu su que j'était éveiller . **

**- Tu gémis toujours avant de te réveiller . **

**Il se retourna et me sourit . Le temps avançait et l'heure de partir arrivait à grand pas . Sasuke avança vers le lit et s'assoillit à mes côtés . Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées . Je le regardait encore, le soleil qui entrai par la fenêtre donnait des reflet bleu à ses cheveux .**

**- Qu'y à t-il Sasuke ? **

**- Oh mais, rien je te le jure, Sakura, je revoillait mon plan avant d'agir . **

**Il me souria et se leva pour aller s'habiller . Il enfila ses habits et insista du regard pour que je fasse demême . Je rit et me leva . Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain, enfila mes habits et fis ma toilette . Sasuke cogna sur la porte . Quand je l'ouvris, je découvrit le visage du ninja endurçis qui étais à l'intérieur de Sasuke . **

**- C'est partie ! dit-il . **

**Nous sorîmes de l'hôtel et du village de Kiri . Je suivit Sasuke car, seulement lui savait où était le repaire d'Akastuki . **

**Il était absorbé par sa mission maintenant . Il regardait droit devant lui, concentré aà 100% . Nous voyagâmes d'arbres en arbres toute la journée et nous arrivâmes devant une grotte le soir seulement . Il s'accroupit dans les buissins, je l'émita . Sasuke regarda la grotte d'un regard sombre . La tention était palpable dans l'air, le stress et l'exitation aussi . La bataille qui arrivait à grand pas allait être dévastatrice, je le savais, Chaku le savais aussi . Cela faisait lontemps que je n'avais pas combattue ... très lontemps mais, cela ne ce perd pas . La présence de Sasuke m'aidais j'avais déjas combattue à ses côtés . **

**- Sakura, nous n'entrerons pas par l'entrée principale, nous entrrons par le côté en creusant un trou .**

**J'acquièssa et nous nous dirigâme vers le côté gauche de la grotte . Sasuke remarqu une petite fente dans la pierre et me fit signe que c'était là . Il prit la position pour créer son chidori mais, je l'intérompis, me souvenant du bruit que causait cette thecnique . Il m'interogeat du regard . Je fit alors quelques signe de mains et des pétales s'incrustèrent dans la fente . Celle ci s'agrandissa tout en silence, jusqu'a ce qu'un humain puisse y pénétrer . Je désintegra les pétales et regarda Sasuke d'un air fier . Il me sourit et me gratifia d'un clin d'oeil . Ensuite, il pénétra dans la grotte . Je le suivis . L'endroit était faiblement éclairer, on pouvais quand même voir où l'on mettait les pieds . Un silence lourd pesait sur le couloir dans lequl nous avions atteris . Surment que l'endroit devait être un véritable labyrinte . Sasuke inspira bruyament, l'exitation et la haine se lisait sur son visage .**

**- On ne doit pas ce séparer, murmurat-il . **

**Je fit signe que j'était d'accord avec lui . Il avança tranquillement vers la droite, je le suivis . Nous déambulâme dans les couloirs pendant un certains temps, qui me parru des heures quand soudain, nous entendire un voix, lointaine certe mais, elle reprochait . Sasuke se figeat à l'angle du couloir que nous étions en train d'explorer, je m'arrêtas et tendis l'oreille . **

**- C'est dommade que Pain nous ait demander de surveiller le repaire ... J'aurais bien été me reposer près d'un cours d'eau . **

**- Ah, Kisame ... Toi et l'eau vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre ...**

**- C'est comme toi et ton feu Itachi, tu est toujours enf ...**

**En enttendant le nom de son frère, Sasuke bondit devant eux et je ne pu le retenir alors, je le suivit au même moment ou Kisame disait . **

**- Qui es-tu jeune fou ? **

**- Mon grand-fère ne ta jamais parlé de moi ? **

**- Itachi, cette mauviette est ton jeune frère ? **

**Itachi regarda Sasuke attentivement sans répondre à Kisame qui venait, sans doute, juste de me remarquer . Sasuke bouillonnait de rage tellement que s'il aurait été un jinjuriki, je suis sure que son démon aurait prsis sa forme originel d'un coup . **

**- Sasuke ... commença Itachi .**

**- La ferme ! Sale meutrier ! J'attendais ce jours avec impatience et enfin je t'ais trouver ... et je vais te tuer ! **

**- Itachi ! **

**Kisame ricana après avoir interpeler son compagnon, ce qui intrigua Sasuke .**

**- Sa ne serait pas la création de Madara Uchiha par hasard ?**

**Il me désigna du menton et continua de ricaner . Le rère de Sasuke trourna son regard vers moi . **

**- Oui, c'est bien elle, la démonne du clan Haruno ...**

**Je seras les poings . La démonne du clan Haruno ... Étais-ce ainsi qu'ils m'appelait dans mon dos ? Sasuke sauta sur son frère à la fin de ces propos . La bagarre pris de plus belle . Je voule le rejoindre mais, Kisame me barra la route .**

**- Pas si vite ma jolie, ton adversaire ... c'est moi !**

**- Ôte-toi de mon chemin ! **

**Il me frappa aux visage, ce qui me fit reculer . Je le regarda et je su que mes yeux tournèrent aux bleu .**

**- C'est sa laisse sortir la création de Madara, le fameux démon à 12 queuds ...**

**- Où est Madara ! criais-je .**

**- Du calme ma belle ... Il est mort il y a bien lontemps .**

**- Alors tu payras à sa place ! **

**La bataille commemça . Les coups étaient presque tous parrés . Mais, soudain, il réussit à m'atteindre à une épaule, arrachant de la peau avec son épée, le sang gicla et la douleur fût attroce . **

**- Cela fait mal n'est-ce pas ? Je ...**

**J'avait créer un clone d'ombre qui lui donna un coup de poing très puissant qui le fit volé un bout de temps avant de s'écraser sur un mur . La bataille entre Sasuke et Itachi fesait toujours rage mais, un peu plus loin ...**

**- Petite garce ...**

**Il cracha le sang et se releva . Je lui sauta sur le torse ce qui fit éclater le mur derrière lui . Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une large pièce . La bataille reprit . Il était fort mais, je vais pouvoir le vaincre . Je me recula et il sourit . Je remplit la pièce de pétales qui semblait innofensive . **

**- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? **

**À ces mots j'envoilla les pétalles tranchante droit sur lui, il en bloqua une partie mais, je contourna sa garde et plusieurs entaillèrent sa peau et le sang gicla de ses plaies béante . Malgré tout, il me fonça dessu, je le bloqua avec un kunai mais, sont épée était lourde et je recula d'un pas . Je le regarda dans les yeux, pendant quelques instant et je me retira d'un bond . Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait les pieds recouvert de pétales et qu'ils étaient aussi dûre que de la roches . Quand je vis qu'il réussit a se dégager une cheville avec un coup d'épée je comprima les autres et sa cheville gauche fut écraser . Il poussa un hurlement de douleur . Dans le couloir, la bagarre fesait encore du grabuge, Kisame redoubla d'efforts et me sauta dessus . **

**Les deux batailles semblèrent durée une éternitée et les combatamts des deux côtés s'affaiblissait . Kisame me dit plusieurs fois de faire appel à Chaku mais, je le contrôlais . Soudain, la bagarre dans le couloirs prit fin . Kisame fût animé d'une lueur d'espoir et moi mon coeur battit à la chamade . **

**- Itachi ? Tu as enfin terminer ? **

**Pas de répnse . Je regarda par le trou menant au couloir, rien ne bougait . J'entendis un sifflement sur ma droite et vit la centaine de kunai qui filait en ma directions . Il était trop tard pour bouger et je n'avais plus la force de bouger rapidement . Je ferma les yeux et attendit le coup et la douleur . J'entendis le son du sang giclé mais, je ne ressentis aucune douleur . J'ouvrit les yeux et me retrouva nez à nez avec un Sasuke ensanglanté et je remarqua les kunais dans son dos ...**

**- Sakura ...**

**Il s'éffondra mais, il était toujours en vie .**

**- SAAASUUKE ! TU NE PEUT PAS MOURIR ! **

**- Je donne ma vie pour sauver la tienne ... **

**Je prit sa tête dans mes mains . Les larmes coulait le long de mes joues . **

**- Tu ne peut pas mourir, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne suis personne si tu n'est pas la , Sasuke ... Je vais mourir sans toi ... Sasuke ... Sasuke, je t'aime plus que tout au monde ... ! **

**Il me regarda ses yeux était remplie de larmes, il souria . Je déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres ensanglantées . **

**- Je savais que tu m'aimais, c'est toi qui ne le savait pas ...**

**Il toussa le sang **

**- Ah que c'est mignon ... **

**Kisame était toujours la, il fut si rapide en bondissant sur moi que j'eu a peine le temps de l'éviter . Il m'arracha presqu'un bras avec sa fichu épée . Je ne sentis pas la douleur . Le chakra vert avait commencer à émaner de moi ... Quand je leva mon regard vers Kisame, j'en était complètement recouverte . Chaku domina touts mes sens . **

**Quand Sakura me légua le contrôle, j'était également emplie de sa haine dévastatrice . Je regarda l'homme que je tenais entre mes pattes . Le pouvoirs des 10 queuds qui était apparues était dévastateurs . Je balanças l'homme le plus loin et le plus fort possible . Quand il s'écrasa sur le mur de roches un fort bruit d'os qui se casse se fit entendre . Malheureusement pour lui j'était déjas a ses côter . Je lui arracha un bras en rugissant de haine en même temps que celui-ci hurlait de douleur et supliait de l'épargner . La colére coulait a flots dans mes veines de démon . C'était la première fois que Sakura voulais à se point prendre ma forme . J'arracha une jambe a l'homme . Le sang gicla de ses membres et salissait tout . L'homme continuait de hurler de douleur . Je lui arracha ses deux autre membres restant et le regarda se tortiller de douleur . Finallement, je l'écrasa de toute mes forces, au point tel que ses yeux s'éjectèrent de leurs orbites et que ses tripes sortirent de sa bouche et par tout les oriffice ouvert . **

**Je me tourna vers le jeune homme étandu sur le sol . Il respirait encore . Je remarqua le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait dans la mains droite et me souvins du jour ou Naruto lui avait donner : « En cas de besoin invoquer cette grenouille et elle viendra me le dire . » En effet peu de temps après, j'entendis des bruits pas et une dizaine de ninjas de Konoha arriva . Naruto étais à leurs têtes . Ils étaient tous ébahis de me voir . **

**- N'ayez aucune crainte il ne nous attaquera pas . **

**Les ninjas s'avancèrent pour voir l'état de Sasuke . Un jeune femme blonde lui apporta les premiers soins . Naruto se diriga vers Kisame . **

**- Eh ben, qui veut du sushi ? **

**Je souris et lègua le contrôle a Sakura . **

**Quand je repris mon apparance je m'éfondra . Une forme flou, jaune me parla . **

**- Sa vas bien aller Sakura nous vous ramenons à Konoha . **

**- Saasuukee ...**

**Et je perdis concience ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3**

**Tout est si calme . Je n'entend que le son de ma respiration . Je suis coucher . Où ? Où suis-je . Je commença a entendre des bruits, futile mais, ils devinrent plus clair . Des vas et viens dans un couloir ... Je me souvins alors de tout, du sang, du carnage, de mes blessures ... Je ne ressentais plus aucune douleurs . Soudain, une vision me frappa ... Le visage ensanglaté de Sasuke ... **

**- SASUKE !**

**J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et me releva . J'étais couchée dans un lit d'hôpital . La chambre était vaste . Il y avait quelqu'un avec moi . Je tourna mon regard et vit ... Naruto .**

**- Bonjours, Sakura . Tu as l'air en meilleur forme que quand je vous ait retrouver ...**

**- Où est Sasuke ?**

**Il s'avança et passa au pied de mon lit pour ce rendre près du rideau qui se tenait a ma gauche et le tira d'un coup sec . Je découvrit un Sasuke encore dans le coma ... Il était amoché ... Des badages le couvrait presque entièrement . Mais, je fut soulager, il était encore en vie . Naruto vérifia les chiffres sur un écran . **

**- Vous avez été chanceux que l'on arrive à temps . Je crois bien que vous y aurez passé .**

**Il s'assit sur mon lit en coutinuant de regarder Sasuke . Je regarda Naruto . Il était tellement sérieux, ce qui était rare chez lui . Il tourna son regard bleu vers moi . Je me rendis compte alors, que j'avais moi aussi énormément de bandages mais, plus concentrée au niveau des épaules et des bras . **

**- Sakura ... **

**Je reporta mon attention vers Naruto .**

**- Te souviens tu de quelque chose lorsque tu était sous la forme de Chaku pendant la bataille ? **

**Je fis le tour de ma mémoire mais, rien . C'est moi qui avait ordonné a Chaku de se manifesté mais, quand je prenais son apparence je ne me souvenais jamais de mes faits et gestes . Je fit signe que non a Naruto, ce qui parru le décevoir . Il abaissa les yeux en soupirant . Il semblait ésitant à me dire quelque chose .**

**- Sakura sais-tu quel puissance tu a atteint ce jour la ?**

**- Non ...**

**- Tu a atteint 10 queuds ... c'est plus que je peux atteindre ... Le plus surprenant c'est que il ne s'en ait pas pris à nous quand il nous a vue et que tu n'est pas devenue le démon en entier . Tu as réapparue après et tu voulais revoir Sasuke . Je me demande pourquoi ...**

**- J'ai ordonné à Chaku de se m'anifester . Il a répondue à mon appel . Il savait que je ne voulais que tuer l'homme qui était devant moi . Chaku a toujours chercher à me protéger mais, moi je ne voulais pas de sa présence . Depuis la nuit où mon clan à été anéantie par sa faute il était endormie jusqu'au jour où il à vue que tu portais Kyubi à l'intérieur de toi . Ce jours la il avait voulu me protéger, et ses ce qu'il fais depuis ce jours .**

**Naruto parru supris . Il ne devait jamais avoir entendu d'histoire où les Bijû protège leurs hôte . **

**- Tu veux dire, Sakura, que ton démon est : « gentil » ?**

**- Eh ben il ne vous a pas attaquer, il m'a protéger et n'a pas attaquer Sasuke ... Je crois que oui, il aime être a l'intérieur de moi et réagit à toutes mes commandes .**

**- EH BIEN SES SUPER ! Je n'ais jamais entendue d'histoire semblable ! Mamie Tsunade n'auras pas besoin de te placer sous observation tu vas pouv ...**

**- Tu a dis :« placer sous observation » ?**

**Sa dernière phrase m'avait laisser perplexe . Pourquoi voulais t-elle que je sois sous observation ? **

**- Eh ben elle s'attendais à ce que tu ne maittrise pas un aussi gros pouvoir mais, tu le maitrise alors tu vas pouvoir rester à Kohona sans problème ...**

**Il m'adressa un grand sourire d'idiot . Resté à Konoha ... Je n'avais eu de chez moi depuis belle lurette . Je ne voulais pas quitter Sasuke alors ... Il décideras d'où j'yrais . Je tourna mon regard vers lui, il dormais paisiblement, du moins, car, il était dans un coma peu profond mais, Naruto m'avait afirmer qu'ils se savaient pas quand il se réveilleras ... À ce moment, une jeune femme, une infirmière, entra dans la pièce . Naruto s'annima soudain .**

**- Bonjours, ma belle Ino comment vas-tu ? **

**Il s'approcha d'elle comme pour la prendre dans ses bras mais, elle lui donna une énorme baffe .**

**- Combien de fois fais-je te le répéter Naruto je ne suis pas « ta belle Ino » !**

**- Mais ... **

**- La ferme ! Sinon j't'en donne une autre !**

**Naruto se frotta la joue et paru triste en allant s'assoir dans son coin . Ils me firent rire . lno me regarda avec un sourire charmeur, elle portait les cheveux long blond et les yeux bleu . Elle portait un uniforme d'infirmière califier . Elle s'approcha de Sasuke et pris quelque note sur son état . Elle contourna le lit et s'approcha du mien . **

**- Esce qu'il vas se réveiller bientôt ? Lui demandais-je .**

**- Personne ne le sait malheureusement, il a été gravement blessé, il avait pas loin de vingts kunais dans le dos quand nous vous avons trouver dans la grotte il y a un mois ... Vous, vous étiez un peu moins ammochée mais, quand même gravement blessée . En tous cas, je ne veut surtout pas que vous vouliez ma mort après le carnage que j'ai vue la bas ! **

**Elle sourit et enleva un de mes pensement . La pluspart de mes blessures étaient guérit mais, les plus graves étaient encore un peu présente . Ino changea les pensement pour des plus petits et neufs . Naruto restais dans son coins à réféchir surment . Il avait le regard vide et fixait le plafond . Quand Ino eut fini son travail, elle regarda Sasuke d'un regard triste . Était-elle proche de lui ? Je ne savais pas et je ne me risqua pas à demander la question . Je lui demanda plutôt quand je pourrais sortir de l'hôpital . **

**- Si tout continue à aller bien vous pourrez sortir demain après-midi ...**

**- Tu vas voir Sakura je t'ais trouver un super bel appartement ! Il n'est pas loin du mien au cas ou tu aurais besoin d'aide ! **

**Naruto se leva et s'avança de mon lit l'air fière . Ino le regarda de travers et m'avertie de le surveiller car, il était un gros perver . Naruto, boudeur retourna s'assoir dans son coin . Ino et moi éclations de rire . **

**- Pourquoi tout ce raffût ...**

**Je tourna mon regard vers le lit à ma gauche et souris ... Sasuke avait la tête tournée vers nous et me regardais . Il avait l'air très épuiser mais, un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres . J'étais tellement heureuse que je voulu me lever pour me jeter dans ses bras mais, Ino m'arrêta . **

**- Il doit se reposer, reste dans ton lit ...**

**- Sasuke ! Ta pas la forme mon vieux ? Ta livrer une véritable bataille la bas . Encore une chance que je suis arrivé a temps !**

**- Frimeur ...**

**Naruto alla rouspèter comme un enfant mais, Ino l'empêcha . Elle le mis dehors et sorta à son tour . Je me retrouva seule avec Sasuke . Je me recoucha sur le côté de façon à le voir . Je regarda ses yeux sombre . Ils était épuiser . Sasuke me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire . Je décida de me lever et de m'approcher de lui . Mes blessure ne me faisait pas souffrir . Je tira une chaise près de son lit et m'assit . Je passa ma main dans ses cheveux . J'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre dans la gotte ... Mais, il est toujours la ... Il a toujours été là ... Il voulu faire un mouvement pour prendre ma main et je lui évita cette éffort en la posa dans la sienne . Il me regardais toujours . Une larme coula le long de ma joue ... **

**- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre Sasuke ... murmurais-je .**

**- Moi aussi ...**

**Je me souvins des kunais volant vers moi et le sacrifice que Sasuke avait fait en me protègant . Il continuait de me sourire faiblement . Il fit un effort pour se tasser un peu sur son lit, libérant asser d'espace pour moi . Il tendis son autre bras et je me coucha a ses côtés, la tête sur son torse de manière à entendre les battements de son coeurs . Je m'endormis ainsi, bercé par le coeur qui m'aimais et que je savais maintenant, que j'aimais plus que tout ... **

**Le lendemain, Ino me réveilla et me pria de retournée me couchée dans mon lit car, elle devait examiner les blessures de Sasuke . Je me leva donc, à contre-coeur et contre les paroles de Sasuke pour que je reste et alla m'assoir sur mon lit . Quand Ino sortie de la chambre, Sasuke me fit signe de retourner à ses côtés . Je tira la chaise et m'assis . Je déposa ma main sur la sienne et le regarda . Son regard ne scilla pas tandis qu'il me regardait continuellement . Il comptait tellement pour moi aujourd'hui . Avant, je voulais fuir mais, il a changer ma vie pour le meilleur et je ne m'imagine pas vivant sans lui, non, je n'ene serais incapable . Il me souriait tendrement, je lui répondis d'un léger sourire . Nous restâmes un moment à nous regarder en silence . Au bout d'un moment, je me leva et pencha mon visage au dessu du sien . Je ferma les yeux et chercha ses lêvres aveuglément . Le baiser était timide au début, ensuite il devint plus sur . J'aimais la sensation de ses lêvres sur les miennse et maintenant, les langues se disputait un combat sans fin . Sasuke se redressa dans son lit en position assise . Un rûgissement bestiale était poussé à l'intérieur de moi mais, non par Chaku . C'était plus une pulsion . Je passa mes mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke . Celui-ci passait vivement les siennes dans mon dos et le baiser devennait de plus en plus intense . J'adorais cela et les frissons de désirs faisait dressé les cheveux sur ma nuque . **

**- Hum, hum ... Es-ce que je vous dérenge ? **

**Je me tourna vers la porte et vit un Naruto, plutôt embarrasé . Sasuke lui demanda ce qu'il voulais et Naruto répondis que j'avais le droit de sortir et qu'il voulais me montrer mon appartement . **

**- Ton appartement ? **

**Il me regarda d'un regard intérrogateur . **

**- Eh bien, vu que tu habites Konoha, je me suis dit que je pouvais restée ... Et Naruto m'a trouver un appartement vue que j'était coincé ici . Quand tu sortiras je pourrais ... Vivre ... Avec toi ... Si tu le veux bien sur ... **

**- Bien sûr que tu vas venir vivre avec moi . J'espère sortir d'ici bientôt ... Comme sa je pourrais passé plus de temps avec toi .**

**Je l'embrassa de nouveau et le baiser voulais aller plus loin mais, Naruto nous rappela asser vite sa présence . Je me détacha de Sasuke . Naruto étais de plus en plus pressé mais, je réussis à déposer un dernier baiser sur les lêvres de Sasuke avant qu'il ne m'emporte dehors . **

**Le temps était radieux à l'exérieur . Il n'y avait aucun nuage, et comme à mon premier passage les gens était tous souriant et aceuillant . Naruto m'invita à diner car, j'avait réellement faim et il sait comment la nouriture des hôpitaux est dégeulasse . Il m'enmena à l'endroit où selon lui, ils servaient les meilleurs ramens de ce monde . **

**- Tu vas voir, Ishiraku fait les meilleurs ramens, parole d'expert . **

**Il me sourit d'un air idiot et je ne pût m'empêcher de rire . Je pris l'un de ces soit disant meilleur ramens au monde et Naruto tint absolument à le payer . Je ne pût l'empècher . La nouriture arriva et je goûta les ramens, ils étaient éffectivement délicieux . Naruto avala son bol en moins d'une minute et en demanda un deuxième, un troisième, un quatrième ... Finallement je ne les comptait plus . Je finis les miens et nous partîmes . Naruto voulu me faire faire un petit tour du village avant de rentrer . Il me montra la demeure d Tsunade que j'avais déja vue mais, qui me sembla plus belle qu'avant . Il m'emena ensuite dans la section des bars et des boutiques . Naruto saluait plusieurs personnes qui me saluèrent égualement . Quelqu'un hèla Naruto devant un petit restaurant . **

**- Hé Naruto ! **

**- Salut Kiba ! Comment sa gaz mon vieux ? **

**Le jeune homme dénommé Kiba avait les cheveux brun, avait deux larmes rouges de peinturer sur le visage et était accompagné d'un chien . Celui-ci était blanc et de bonne taille . Le chien vena me voir, enjoué .**

**- Akamaru t'aime bien on dirais, me dis Kiba . **

**- Kiba je te présente Sakura, Sakura, Kiba .**

**- Bonjours, lui dis-je .**

**- Salut, d'où viens-tu Sakura ? **

**- De partout et de null part . En fait je ne faisais que voyager mais, maintenant j'habite Konoha . **

**- Ah ! C'est cool ! Dommage que j'ai une petite amie sinon je ...**

**- Pas de chance Kiba, elle est déjas prise, dis Naruto boudeur . **

**- Ah oui ? Par quelqu'un de Konoha ?**

**- Oui ... **

**- C'est qui ? **

**- Je suis avec Sasuke Uchiha, déclarais-je . **

**Kiba parru surpris . **

**- Tu as réussit à conquérir Uchiha ? **

**- Faut croire . Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ? **

**- Eh ben, plusieurs filles ont éssayer mais, il les à toutes rejetées . Félicitations . **

**Je lui souris . Alors, Sasuke avait rejetées plusieurs filles avant moi . Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, cela me réjouis . Kiba parla de sa petite amie à Naruto et celui-ci parraisait être blessé par chaque mots . J'appris ainsi, que Kiba fréquentait Ino et su pourquoi Naruto faisait cette tête . Il était amusant, Kiba . **

**- Bon ... bonjours, Na ... Naruto ...**

**Je regarda dans la direction de la voix et vit une jeune femme avaec de grand cheveux noir et les yeux très clairs . Elle avait l'air très gêner . Elle avait les pomettes rosie et jetait des regards furtifs à Naruto . J'en déduisit qu'elle l'amait sans doute mais, était trop timide pour lui dire . **

**- Binjours, Hinata . **

**- Ah, Salut Hinata je te présente Sakura, elle à sû transformé le coeur de pierre en coeur humain de notre charmant jeune Uchiha . **

**Je regarda Kiba et lui disa du regard qu'il en disait trop . Hinata m'adressa un vague : « Bonjours » et continua ses petits regards furtifs . Nous restâmes encore quelques temps à parler avec eux tandis que je caressais Akamaru sur la tête Naruto déclara qu'il était temps de partir . J'attendis d'être asser loin et dis .**

**- Tu sais, Naruto, cette fille, Hinata, elle à l'air de t'aimer vraiment beacoup .**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Cela saute aux yeux tu n'as pas remarqué ? **

**- Non ...**

**- Mais, tes aveugle ou quoi ?! **

**- Tu crois que je devrais l'invitée à sortir ? **

**- Absolument ! **

**- Cool ... Tiens nous y sommes ! **

**Il ouvra la porte et je découvris un salon aceuillant, il y avait déjas des meubles . Je me tourna vers Naruto qui souriait .**

**- C'est mon cadeau de bienvenue ! **

**Je traversa le salon et rejoignis une cuisine qui ne manquait de rien . Elle étais quand même vaste . L'appartement comprenais en tout : un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain spacieuse et deux chambres . Je remercia Naruto car, l'appartement étais super et les meubles était tous très beau . Il sorti et je l'obliga à aller invité Hinata à sortir . Il me souris et s'en alla en fermant la porte . J'aimais bien Konoha . Il y avait une bonne atmosphère . C'était la première fois que je désirais resté a un endroit en particulier . Je regarda par la fenêtre de ma chambre . La vue était magnifique, je distinguait les cinqs visages des hokages de gravé dans la montagne . Le ciel sasombrisait peu à peu . La lune commençait à se lever, j'avais resté lontemps à contempler le lointain de mon nouveau village . Je me dirigea alors, vers la salle de bain pour me faire couler un bon bain . L'eau était très bonne . Que pouvais bien faire Sasuke en se moment ? Il me manquait et je l'avait quitter dans l'après-midi même . Il est vrai que nous n'avions pas été séparer depuis des mois . Je plongea ma tête sous l'eau qui était chaude . La sensation étais agréable . Je resta ainsi, jusqu'a se que mes poumons réclame de l'air . Je sortis de l'eau après plusieurs minutes . J'épongea mes cheveux et alla m'allonger sur mon nouveau lit qui était plustôt confortable . Es-ce que Sasuke dormais à cette heure si ou s'il était éveiller ? Demain j'yrais le voir . Je lui apporterais un cadeau mais, j'ai aucune idée de quoi lui offrir . Je m'endormis en pensant au maintes objects que je pourais lui offrir . **

**Le lendemain, je me réveilla quand quelqu'un ses assis sur mon lit . J'ouvris les yeux immédiatement et vis un Sasuke heureux et souriant . **

**- Bonjours, Sakura .**

**- Bonjours ...**

**Il s'étendis à mes côters .**

**- Ils t'on laisser sortir ? **

**- Oui, je suis complètement guéris . **

**Je lui souris et déposa un baiser sur le sourire qu'il m'adressa . Il déclara que la nuit qu'il venait de passer étais la pire de toute car, je n'était pas à ses côters . Je lui souris . Il était si gentil . Il regarda la chambre, et reposa son regard sur moi . **

**- Au moins, cette fois il n'a pas frimer se Naruto, l'appartement est splendide . Les meubles aussi, le lits est confortables et asser grands pour deux personnes . **

**Il m'adressa un clin d'oeil et déposa un baiser sur mes lêvres . Le baiser durant quelques minutes quand Sasuke se releva et me força à faire de même . **

**- Tsunade aimerait te voir mon petit flamant rose . **

**Il me gratifia d'un clin d'oeil . Je repensa à ce que Naruto m'avait dis deux jours plustôt, quand il avait m'entionner de me placer sous observation ... Pourquoi voulait-elle me voir si Naruto a mentionner qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de le faire . Je me rendis dans la salle de bain, histoire de m'habiller et de me rinçer le visage . Sasuke m'attendais dans le salon . Quand je sortis il m'ouvrit la porte en disant le traditionel : « Les dames d'abort ! » . Le temps était encore ensoleiller et les gens se promenait comme à l'habitude dans les rues de Konoha . Sasuke pris ma main dans la sienne, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant . Les gens nous regardaient avec de la curiositée dans le regard . Sentir sa main dans la mienne tandisque nous allons vers la demeure de Tsunade me fit sourire . Il me regarda et m'adressa un clin d'oeil . Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pur nous comprendre . Arrivée à la demeure, nous montâmes les escaliers pour arrivée finalement à une porte . Sasuke l'ouvrit et j'entra avant lui . Il lacha ma main tandisque nous longeâmes le couloirs pour arriver devant une porte de cheines et Sasuke frappa . Une voix féminine nous dit d'entré . Il ouvrit la porte et je découvris un bureau en forme de demi-cercle . Plusieurs fenètres éclairaient la pièces . Le bureau devant moi était emplie de papiers . Mais, ce que attira le plus mon regard fut la femme derrière celui-ci . Elle était ravissante, de longs cheveux blond, les yeux noisette et un air sévère sur ses traits . **

**- Bonjours jeunes gens, il est bon de vous revoir ailleurs que dans un lit d'hôpital .**

**- Bonjours maitre Tsunade, dit Sasuke .**

**- Bonjours madame, dis-je .**

**- Sakura ... J'ai demandé à Sasuke de t'enmenner ici pour te parler un peu . Je sais que tu posède un démon et Naruto m'a affirmer, que tu le contrôllait entièrement . Es-ce vrai ? **

**- Oui, madame . **

**- Puis-je avoir un exemple ? **

**- Oui, madame . **

**Je ferma les yeux et dit à mon démon : « Chaku montre à cette dame que je peut te contrôler . Fait une apparition mais, aucun dégats s'il vous plait . » Je suis nerveuse . C'est une des premières fois que je l'appel quand il n'y a aucun danger . J'ouvris les yeux et vit le chakra vert qui émanait de moi . Mes yeux étais bleu clair . Après peu de temps, le chakra se dissipa . Tsunade me regarda, aucun expression sur le visage . **

**- Bien, je vois que tout comme Naruto me la assuré, tu contrôle très bien ton démon . Dans ce cas, SHIZUNE APPORTE LE !**

**Une jeune femme, brune, entra dans la pièce, une boite dans les mains et suivit d'un cochon . Elle la tendis à Tsunade et celle-ci me fit signe d'avancer plus proche de son bureau . Elle tendis la boite et m'ordonna de l'ouvrir . Quand j'enleva le couvercle mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine . Un bandeau de Konoha . Je leva mes yeux vers elle et elle me sourit .**

**- Bravo ! Tu est maintenant une shinobi de Konoha ! **

**Je souris . J'était tellement heureuse . Je me tourna vers Sasuke, celui-ci souriait et m'adressa un clin d'oeil . Quand je me retourna, Tsunade me fit signe de sortir . Après avoir passer et fermer la porte, je sauta dans les bras de Sasuke . J'étais si heureuse ! Je pourrais restée avec lui à Konoha . Je l'embrassa, toujours dans ses bras et entendis quelqu'un arrivé derrière moi . **

**- Et vous deux ce genre de truc on le fait dans une chambre . **

**Sasuke et moi nous retournons en même temps, et je vit un jeune homme grand, les cheveux attaché et brun, l'air réservé et portant les habits de jounin . **

**- Tiens, salut Shikamaru comment sa vas ? **

**- Bien . Toi ? **

**- Merveilleusement bien ! **

**- Tant mieu pour toi .**

**- Shikamaru, je te présente Sakura .**

**- Bonjours, dis-je .**

**- B'jours . En tout cas je dois y aller Tsunade veut me voir à ce qu'il parrait .**

**Il passa à côter de moi sans même nous regarder . Il cogna à la porte et entre . Je tourna mon regard interrogateur vers Sasuke .**

**- T'en fais pas, il est toujours comme sa . Sa ne parrait pas mais, ses le shinobi le plus intelligent que je n'ais jamais rencontré . **

**Cela ne parraisait pas en effet . Je crus Sasuke sur parole et le suivit alors qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie . Il prit ma main et m'entraina vers un resto chic pour fêter sa . Il tint à payer les repas et ensuites il m'entraina dans une section du village qui était interdis au public . Quand je vis l'emblème du clan Uchiha un peu partout je compris où il voulais m'emener . Il me fit visité les quartiers de son enfances, et les endroits qu'il adorait quand il était petits . Il m'entraina ensuite devant une grande maison, vieillit a cause du manque d'entretien . **

**- C'est ici que j'habitais .**

**- Cela devait être très beau ...**

**- En effet ...**

**Il regarda la maison sans dire un mots . Je pouvais imaginer un petit Sasuke courir autour de la maison . Cela devait être tellement beau du temps que rien n'était en ruine ... Dommage ... Maudit soit cet Itachi . Sasuke poussa un soupir .**

**- Cela me fait bizare et me soulage de savoir qu'ils peuvent tous reposer en paix maintenant ... **

**- Sa doit t'enlever un énorme poids de sur les épaules .**

**- Oui ... **

**Je n'avait aucune idée de comment Sasuke avait triomphé de Itachi . Il n'avait pas aborder le sujet . Et moi non plus d'ailleurs . **

**- Comment a tu battu Itachi ? Moi je n'ais rien vue j'était occuper à botter le cul du poisson ... **

**Il tourna son regard vers moi et me souris . Il se dirigea vers le perron de son ancienne demeure et s'assit en m'invitant à faire demême . **

**- J'ai vaincu Itachi en produisant un gigantesque chidori qui émanait de tout mon corps . Il me tenait par le cou donc, il la prit de plein fouet et ensuite je lui ait transpercé le coeur avec un katana qui arrête la production de chakra . Toi, comment à tu vaincu Kisame, je n'ai rien vue j'était occuper à rester en vie ... **

**Il me souris et prit ma main en se rapprochant . Il déposa un baiser dans mon front . Je le regarda dans ses yeux sombres, tellement beaux . **

**- Chaku la achever . La colère que j'éprouvais était trop grande alors, il ses manifesté, à atteint 10 queuds et a masacrer ce poisson pourri et en a fait du sushi .**

**Je ria en déclarant la dernière phrase et il en fit demême . Nos rires se mélangèrent et Sasuke m'entraina en dehors des quartiers Uchiha . Nous marchâmes jusqua un pré et Sasuke me pris sur son dos et partie à courir à travers le pré . Nous nous amusâmes comme des petits enfants à courir et à s'attraper dans le pré . Finallement, ont s'étendis dans l'herbe haute et je déposa ma tête sur son torse . J'écouta le son des battements de son coeur . Il déposa sa main dans mes cheveux et les caressa . La brise était rafraichissante sur mon visage . L'après-midi était déjas avancée . **

**- Sakura ? **

**- Oui ? **

**- Je t'aime **

**Je souris en entendant ses mots . **

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke ...**

**Le temps passa encore un peu et Sasuke déclara qu'il était temps de rentré car, la nuit tombe vite . Nous rentrâmes au village où l'action n'avait pas cesser . Les gens continuaient de remplirs leurs obligations . Arrivé à l'appartment, je fila sous la douche . Sasuke alla dans la chambre . Après plusieurs minutes je sortie de la salle de bain . Sasuke étais étendue sur le lit et ne dormais pas . Je m'allonga à ses côters et l'embrassa dans le cou et remonta jusqu'a ses lêvres . Le baiser se prolongea et les langues livrèrent leurs combats sans fin . Le baiser devint pressant et la même pulsion revint en moi . Je passa mes mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke et celui-ci dans mon dos et sur mon ventre . Il roula sur moi sans intérompre le baiser . La chaleur montait en moi comme l'exitation du moment . Sasuke promenait désormais ses mains sous le haut de mon pyjama . J'en fit demême avec les miennes sous sa camesole, que je lui enleva peut de temps après . Je caressa ses muscles d'acier et il commença a donner des baisers dans mon cou se qui me fit passer des frissons sur tout mon corps . Il enleva le haut de mon pyjama et plonga sa tête dans ma poitrine . Les mouvements qu'il éffectuait avec sa langue sur le bout de mes seins me faisait pousser des gémissements et des soupirs incontrôlables . Il remonta vers mon visage en déposant des baisers sur son chemin . Je laissa mes mains descendre sur son corps pour aller saisir son membres dur par dessu ses pantalons . Je le serra, Sasuke ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir avant de plongé sa tête dans mon cou pour déposer plusieurs baisers qui me donnaient toujours des frissons de plaisir . Je déboutonna son pantalon et lui enleva, il en fit demême avec le mien . Il posa ses doigts sur ma vulve et fit des mouvement de vas et viens comme moi avec son membre au travers de ces calecons . Les sous-vêtements volèrent au travers de la chambre et nous étions nue comme au premier jours . Sasuke continua ses vas et viens avec les doigts et parfois avec la langue . Cela me procurait un plaisir fou . Je poussait des gémissement de jouissance à n'en pu finir . Sasuke se recula pour mieux admimirer ma fente déjà toute luisante . C'est alors que je pris le contrôle et avança vers lui, son pénis à la main . J'entamais un lent vas-et-viens, en faisant rouler tout doucement ma langue . À entendre ces gémissement, il à drôlement l'air d'aimer ça . Je commença à lécher ses testicules, avec le bout de ma langue . Ensuite, je commence lentement à monter vers sa verge, qui est de bonne taille . Mais, ce que je préfère, c'est le bout de son pénis, l'endroit le plus sensible . J'adors y passer le bout de ma langue, le gout y est tellement délicieux ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, je le suce encore et encore, sa ne fais que m'exiter d'avantage . **

**J'en veux plus ! Et à voir le regard de Sasuke, lui aussi en veut plus . Avec ma main, je le dirige tout doucement vers l'entré de mon vagin . Je dois avouer que je suis un peu nerveuse, c'est la première fois pour moi que je vais me faire pénétré . Avec apréhension, je le guide . À l'entrer, il pousse un peu, mais pas trop . Il commence de petits coup de bassin . Lentement, l'exitation me gagne d'avantage et je veux qu'il aille plus profondément et plus vite . Pour ce faire, je donne moi aussi de petits coup . Mais étant vierge, il a du défoncé mon hymen . Une fois faite, je sentie sont engin entrer en moi, je sentais ses testicules rebondir sur mes fesses . Woua ! Que c'est bon ! **

**- Ah oui Sasuke ! m'entendis-je dire . Encore, oui, c'est bon, plus fort ! **

**J'aimais sentir ses coups de bassins, puisqu'à chaque fois, son pénis entrais encore plus profondément pour m'arracher d'avantages des cries de jouissance . Sasuke arrêta d'un coup . Je compris immédiatement . Je me retourna vers lui, et recommença à le sucer . Il ne lui fallu pas lontemps, et que je l'entendis gémir . **

**- Ah oui Sakura ! C'est trop bon ! **

**Et à ce moment, il lâcha tout son sperme dans ma bouche . Je me dépêcha de tout avaler, et de tout essuyer ce qui aurait pu m'échaper . Sasuke m'embrassa de plus belle et continua de jouer avec mon clitoris en le passant entre ses doigts . Ensuite, il descendit le long de mon corps en embrassant chaque parcelle qu'il pouvait atteindre . Il lècha chaleureusement ma fente et le col de mon vagin . Je poussa des gémissements de plaisir face à ces caresses . Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke me repénétra de nouveau . Le plaisir étais de plus en plus intense à chaque coup de basin du beau gosse . Mes cris étais de plus en plus fort . Sasuke eu un sursaut de plaisir et se déversa en moi . Nous étions tout les deux épuiser, en sueur et heureux . Sasuke s'allongea à mes côters et me murmura .**

**- Je t'aime Sakura ...**

**- Je t'aime moi aussi Sasuke ...**

**Je posa ma tête sur son torse et m'endormis au rythme d'un coeur dans une course éffrèner . Je me reveilla le lendemain, le soleil entrais dans la pièce . Le grand lit était presque vide, Sasuke n'y était plus . Je m'entouras du seul drap qui restait sur le lit car, j'était en nue comme un vers, et me leva pour aller enfiler le chandail de Sasuke et mes sous-vêtement qui trainaient non loin . Je sortie de la pièce et alla rejouindre l'homme de ma vie dans le salon devant la télé . Quand j'entra, il me souris tendrement . Il sirotait un café qu'il avait fait avec la cafetière que Naruto avait payer . Je m'assoit èa ses côter, la tête sur son épaule gauche . **

**- L'emblème des Uchihas est magnifique sur toi . **

**Je passa mes doigts entre les siens . Je lui souris . La nuit avait été épuisante . Il m'embrassa dans le front . Je remarqua alors, qu'il écoutait des dessins animés . Je ris et il me donnas comme raison que malgrés tout c'était bon . La routine matinal battait son plein, je déjeuna en sirotant le café de Sasuke et en mangeant le reste de ses céréales . Je n'avais pas vraiment faim mais, on aurais dit que Sasuke avait tout fais en double . Peu de temps après, quelqu'un frappa a la porte . Sasuke se leva et alla répondre . Je ne pouvais pas voir qui étais a la porte de ou j'étais mais, je savais que Sasuke le connaissais très bien . Et peu de temps après je le su aussi . **

**- Sakura le frimeur est ici ...**

**Sasuke revena dans le salon et Naruto suivait de près . Il rougit en voyant la façons dont j'étais accoutrée car, je n'aivais toujours que mes sous-vêtement et le chandail de Sasuke . Celui-ci le regarda d'un regard mauvais et saglant en le voyan rougir . Je poussa un soupir, ils ne changerons jamais et entra dans ma chambre pour mêtre des pantalons . Quand je revins dans le salon, ils étaient tous les deux assient a chaques extrémitées du divan . Je m'assit donc près de Sasuke pour qu'il arrête un peu sa jalousie . Aussitôt assise, il s'emprèssa de passer son bras derrière mes épaules, cela me fit sourire, il n'avait pas envie de me perdre de quelques manières que se soit . Mais, je n'irais jamais avec Naruto . J'aimais trop Sasuke pour aller avec un autre que je ne consiérais que comme un ami . Je regarda le visage d'un Sasuke boudeur et l'embrassa sur la joue . Il se retourna et me sourit légèrement . Si après cette nuit il doutais de mon amour je ne sais pas se que je ferais . Naruto signala sa présence, Sasuke soupira et lui demanda pourquoi il était ici . **

**- C'est Tsunade qui m'envois elle veut voir Sakura . **

**Je regarda Naruto d'un air intérogateur . Il ne pu m'en dire davantages . Je me leva et alla enfiler mon habits, pris mon bandeau frontal et me regarda dans le mirroir car, je n'avais aucune idée ou le porter . Au bout de cinqs bonne minutes je décida de le mettre dans mes cheveux . Quand je sortie Sasuke me regarda et avais le visage hébais . Il était vrai que j'avait apporter quelques modifications a mon habits . Le haut n'avait plus de manche et je porrtais des shorts noirs avec un par-dessu brun plus court que mes anciens pantalons . Il m'adressa un clin d'oeil exitant et je compris tout . Je rougis jusqu'au oreilles et Sasuke souria . Naruto ne comprenais pas l'échange silencieux que j'avais en se moment avec Sasuke . Je m'approcha de la porte Sasuke et Naruto se levèrent pour m'accompagner mais, Naruto barra la route a Sasuke et lui dit .**

**- Elle veut voir Sakura j'ai dis . **

**- Toi mon espèces de ...**

**- C'est bon Sasuke . Je ne vais pas mourir, je vais revenir aussitôt que je vais en avoir fini .**

**- Reviens moi vite . **

**- Compte sur moi . **

**Je lui adressa un clin d'oeil et frachi la porte accompagnée de Naruto . Celui-ci avait l'air boudeur . Il avançait la tête droite et semblait ne pas vouloir me regarder . Je décida d'engager la conversation avec lui. **

**- Alors, a tu invitée Hinata a souper ?**

**- Oui ...**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Sa été super .**

**- Es-ce que sa vas aller plus loin tu crois ?**

**- Seul le temps nous le diras ! **

**Il se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un sourire a la Naruto Uzumaki . Il redevint sérieux peu de temps après . **

**- Sakura ...**

**- Oui ?**

**- Es-tu heureuse ... Avec Sasuke ? **

**- Plus heureuse que jamais pourquoi ? **

**- Pour savoir, je ne veut que ton bonheur . Il a l'air ... méchant . **

**- Non, ne t'en fais pas avec moi il est doux comme un agneaux .**

**- Tu es sure ?**

**- A 100% !**

**- Cool ...**

**Le reste du voyage jusqua la demeure de Tsunade était plus ennjouée . Naruto faisait ses blagues habituel et m'ouvrit la porte pour entré dans le bureau de '' mamie '' Tsunade . **

**- Bonjours maitre Tsunade , dis-je .**

**- Bonjours Sakura . Comment vas-tu . **

**- Bien . **

**- Tant mieu car, je te donne une mission aujourd'hui .**

**Ma première mission, ou ma deuxième pour Konoha car, la première étais de se renseigner sur Akkatsuki . Je me demande si cela implique d'avoir un compagnon et si c'était Sasuke ...**

**- Ta mission consistera a aller dans le pays de l'herbe pour aller chercher les médicaments que j'ai fais préparées la bas . Ton voyage durera 3 semaines et t'y rendrera avec ...**

**Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ! **

**- ... Naruto . **

**Je regarda le blond qui était assis dans son coin avec un sourire béat dans la figure . J'étais déçues que se ne soit pas Sasuke mais, j'aurais pu avoir pire . Je lui sourit également mais, moins enthousiasme que lui . Je me retourna vers Tsunade et lui demanda la date du départ . Elle me répondit que le départ était prévue dans 2 jours . Tsunade me pria de disposer et je sortie toujours en compagnie de Naruto . Il était si heureux mais, moi j'aurais préférer Sasuke . En sortant de la demeure de Tsunade nous rencontrâmes Ino, qui me salua chaleuresement . **

**- Bonjours Sakura comment vas-tu ? **

**- Très bien et toi ? **

**- ALLO MA BELLE INO ! **

**- TOI TU DÉGAGES ! **

**Naruto partit a la course et me dit de le retrouver dans 2 jours au porte du village . Ino força Naruto a dispparaitre le plus vite possible . Ino m'invita a marcher avec elle et je ne refusa pas . Sasuke attendras un tout petit peu . **

**- Alors, comme sa tu a fais craquer le beau Sasuke ? **

**- Oui .**

**- Bravo, moi j'ai essayer avant mais, je n'ais pas réussit et ensuite j'ai rencontrer Kiba .**

**Ino avait essayer de charmer Sasuke et il l'avait rejeter . Je la regarda et trouva qu'elle avait tout pour plaire . Sasuke est bien difficile . Nous marchâmes un peu et Ino parla de sa relation avec Kiba et de son travail dans l'hôpital . Après quelques minutes elle demanda d'un air pervers . **

**- Alors, toi et Sasuke avez-vous baiser ensemble ? **

**- N ... non ...**

**Je ne lui fesais pas encore asser conffiance pour lui compter ma vie privée mais, malgrée tout, les rougeurs me vinrent au visage . **

**- AH ! J'en était sûre ! Alors, il est comment au lits ? **

**- Eille tu n'as pas un amoureux toi par hazard ? **

**- Oui mais, j'ai quand même le droit de savoir non ?**

**- Non . **

**- Ah d'accord ... **

**Nous continuons de marcher encore un peu et nous arrivions devant mon appartement .**

**- Bon et biens, j'habite ici moi . On se revoit une autre fois ? **

**- Bien sur ! Si tu veux ... **

**- Ok, au revoir a la prochaine ...**

**J'entra et trouva Sasuke endormis devant la télé . Je me coucha sur lui et commença a l'embrasser dans le cou . Il se réveilla en souriant et m'embrassa tendrement . **

**- Alors, que voulais Tsunade ? **

**- Elle m'a donner un mission .**

**- Ah oui, et elle consiste en quoi ?**

**- Aller chercher une commende de médicaments dans le pays de l'herbe . **

**- Ok ses rien de dangereux . **

**Il souris et m'embrassa de nouveau . **

**- J'ai un compagnon aussi ...**

**- C'est qui ? **

**- Naruto ...**

**Son sourire s'éffaça . **

**- Mais, ne seras pas lontemps seulement 3 semaines ... Et je vais faire en sorte que Naruto me lache un peu d'accord ? **

**- D'accord ... J'aime pas la façons dont il te regarde ... Je sais qu'il a tendannce a courir après toute les filles qu'il rencontre ...**

**- Serais-tu jaloux mon Sasuke ? **

**- Moi ? Jaloux ? Jamais de la vie ! **

**- Ait, ne me compte pas de mensonges mon Sasunichou .**

**Il éclata de rire et m'embrassa de nouveau .**

**- Ok, peut-être un peu ... Mais, c'est seleument parce que j'ai peur de te perdre voila tout ...**

**- Tu aurais pu prendre plusieurs autre filles apart moi ...**

**- Qui ta dit qur toutes les filles avait essayer de me séduire ? **

**- Kiba et Ino . **

**- ...**

**Je lui souris et l'embrassa . Pourvu qu'il restait avec moi et seulement avec moi, je me foutais de qui aurais bien voulu le séduire . **

**Je passa les deux journées avant mon départ avec Sasuke . Il me fit visité Konoha et les environs plus en détails et me raconta des évennements passé avant et après ma naissance . Nous fesions l'amour a chaque soir et restions ensembles la pluspart du temps même lorsque Naruto m'invitais a aller manger des ramens, Sasuke venait en manger lui ausssi . La veille de mon départ nous fîment l'amour plus lontemps que jamais et je suis sure que je vais être aussi fatiguer le lendemain . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4 **

**Le lendemain, j'arriva à la porte du village mais, il n'y avait aucun Naruto présent . Je m'assit donc sur le banc en attendant que le blond se présente enfin au bout de quinze bonne minutes . **

**- Désoler Sakura, j'étais ... en train de parler avec Hinata ... **

**Il rougit en disant cette phrase donc, j'en déduisit que leurs relations allait peut-être plus loin que celle de simples amis . Je lui souris mais, je ne le questionna pas . Je sais très bien commen cela peut être embarrssant même si je suis avide de savoir à quel points ils sont rendue mais, bon . Naruto franchis la porte et je le suivit . Le pays de l'herbe se situait à cinqs jours de marche par le chemin le plus rapide de Konoha . Au moins le soleil était au rendez-vous . Ce matin, Sasuke ne voulais pas que je partes ... Moi non plus d'ailleurs ... Mais, je dois accomplir mes missions . Naruto était très joyeux, il ne cessait de me sourire comme un idiot . Comme d'habitude quoi . La marche m'avait un peu manquer . Je pouvais me dégourdir un peu . Au bout d'un moment, je trouva que Naruto étais lent, très lent alors, je lui proposa quelque chose .**

**- Hey Naruto, et si on faisait la course ?**

**- Tu veux rire ?!**

**- Non . **

**- Je vais te battre en moins de deux !**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- À 100% !**

**Nous traçâmes une ligne de départ au travers de la forêt et nous nous placâmes derièrre . Je le regarda, il avait tellement l'air sur de lui mais, je lui réservais une petite surprise ... **

**- Un, deux, trois ... GO ! cria Naruto .**

**Je mélança en même temps que lui et nous restâme égal un certain temps . Je voyais sur son visage la concentration qu'il devait fournir pour garder le rythme . Je ralentit un peu et il me passa fierement . Je me mis alors à courir à quatres pattes et le chakra vert me recouvri . Je le passa aussi vite qu'une balle . J'arriva à la ligne d'arriver fixer à distance 2 minutes avant lui et je l'attendis d'un air fière . Quand il arriva, l'air boudeur, il déclara que j'avait tricher . **

**- Mais, non cela fais partie de moi . **

**- Oui, mais toi, tu le contrôle entierement alors que moi ... Et si l'ont se tranformaient et que l'ont se battaient ?!**

**- Tes malade ...**

**- Mais quoi ! On verrais lequel est le plus fort .**

**- Naruto ... Kyubi a neuf queuds ... Chaku en a douze ... Tu vois déjas la différence .**

**Il baissa le regards déçus . C'est sur, que pour un homme savoir qu'une femme de supasse en puissance et qu'il ne peut rien y faire doit être vraiment chiant . Surtout qu'avant ma venue il étais le plus fort . Je posa ma main sur son épaule et lui sourit . **

**- Nous avons une mission à accomplir .**

**- Ouais ... Lets go ! **

**Nous marchâmes jusqua la tomber de la nuit et monta nos tentes . Sasuke voulais absolument que j'alle me coucher après Naruto et surtout pas dans la même tente ... Il me désole parfois ... Ah les hommes ... Mais, je l'aimes ainsi . Naruto alla donc se coucher avant moi et je puis ainsi me coucher aussi . Le lendemain, Naruto vint me réveiller car, j'avais pris l'habitude de dormir plus lontemps désormais car, je n'avais plus besoin de fuir quoi que se soit . Je me prépara donc, Naruto me regarda rangé ma tente car, il avait déjas fais tout cela . Nous repartîmes donc vers le pays de l'herbe . **

**Après 5 jours de marche, nous arrivions enfin au village caché de Kunam dans le pays de l'herbe . Naruto m'emena en direction de l'hôtel où Tsunade avait fait réserver deux chambres seulement pour nous . J'entra dans ma chambre qui était magnifique et spacieuse . J'avanca vers la fenêtre et regarda les villagois agiter par le soleil radieux de cette journée . Mais, je n'aimais pas sa … J'avait un mauvais présentiment mais, … Je ne pouvais dire pourquoi . Quel qu'un cogna à la porte de ma chambre . **

**-**** Entrer ! **

**Naruto entra dans la pièce avec deux bols de ramens fumant que je pouvais sentir l'arôme délicieuse j'usqua l'endroit où j'étais . Il me sourit et les déposa sur la petite table à manger qu'il y avait dans un coin de la pièce . **

**-**** Tu t'ennuie pas trop en ma compagnie Sakura ? **

**- Non, pourquoi dis tu cela ?**

**- Parce que la pluspart des filles me trouve ennuyeux . **

**- Moi, je te trouve très agréable .**

**- Agréable ?**

**- Je veux dire qu'avec toi on est sur de rire . **

**Je lui souris et il me rendit son sourire idiot comme a son habitude . Je regarda le paysage par la fenètre . Sasuke me m'anquait . Après le souper, Naruto me demanda si je voulais sortir . Je lui répondit que je préferrais rester ici . Je m'allonga sur mon lit . Il était si grand . Le soleil se coucha . Le lendemain nous devions aller chercher les médicaments pour Tsunade et repartir le lendemain . Cela parraisait tellement long . Je me demande se que Sasuke peut bien faire en se moment . Était-il coucher ? S'ennuyait-il de moi ? Je m'emdormis avec toutes ses questions dans ma tête . **

**J'ouvris les yeux le lendemain et vis un temps de pluie par la fénêtre . **

**- Génial … **

**Je me tira de mon lit et me diriga vers la petite salle de bain . Je regarda mon reflet dans le mirroir, les cheveux entremêler et les yeux bouffis . Je me débarbouilla et m'habilla . Revenu dans ma chambre, je fut surprise de consater qu'à cette heure que Naruto ne soit pas venu me réveiller . Je sortie de me chmabre et me dirigea vers la porte de droite, celle de la chmabre de Naruto . Je frappa . Personne ne répondit . Je frappa de nouveau plus fort . La porte s'ouvrit et je vit un Naruto encore en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille, avec une gueule de bois et puant l'alcool . **

**- Ah quand même ! Tu aurais pu faire un effort non ? Nous sommes en mission je te signale ! **

**- Désoler Sakura j'ai renconter de jolie filles qui voulaient fêter avec moi …**

**- Habille toi soûlons, nous devons aller chercher la commandes de Tsunade aujourd'hui rappelle toi !**

**- Je ne crois pas être capable d'y aller Sakura …. Désoler vas-y s'en moi …**

**- Non mais, franchement tu parles ! **

**- Désoler ….**

**- Sa vas ! Vas te recoucher parce que demain nous devons partir ! **

**Je retourna dans ma chambre pour prendre ma cape car, dehors pous le comble du malheur, il pleuvait . Ah ce Naruto ! Il ne changeras jamais ! Bouillonnante de rage je me diriga vers l'hôpital où m'attendais la commandes . Les quelques personnes dehors était tous encapuchoner . Je marcha dans les flaques d'eau et regardant devant . Soudain je me sentie suivit . Je regarda derrière moi et vit un homme avec une cape noir . J'axelera le pas, il me suivait toujours . Je me retourna et lui fit face . **

**- Dites donc ! Avez-vous fini de me suivre ? **

**Il ne me répondait pas . Je ne voyait pas le haut de son visage . **

**- Hey je vous parler ! **

**Il leva sa main et retira sa capuche . Les yeux fermer il leva son visage vers moi . Il ouvrit les yeux et tout devins noir . **

**J'ouvris les yeux . J'était allonger sur un petit lit incorfortable . Je scruta l'endroit . J'était dans une cellule … Sombre, humide et j'avais un putain de mal de crâne . Eh merde ! Dans quoi étais-je encore fourrée! Je m'assoit sur le lit . La tête entre les deux mains . Je découvrit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'attacher sur mon ventre avec 4 tube d'incruster dans ma peau . **

**- Tu est enfin réveiller ! C'était le temps !**

**Je leva les yeux vers la voix . Une petite fille était assise dans l'ombre non loin de ma cage . Elle me souriait mais je n'avait vraiment pas envie de rire . **

**- T'es qui toi ? **

**Elle éclata de rire et s'avança . Elle était petite, blonde portant des vêtements que je n'avais jamais vue . De toute sorte de couleurs . **

**- Je m'appelle Aika Mizushima du clan Mizushima dans le pays de l'eau .**

**Mizuchima ? J'avais déjas entendu se nom quelque part mais, cela remontait a très loin . La petite fille continuait de me regarder drôlement pendant que je réfléchissais . **

**- Moi je sais qui tu est . Tu est Sakura Haruno du défunt clan Haruno . **

**Je la regarda étonner . C'était sa le clan Mizuchima c'était le clan ennemi du nôtre . Finallement mon passé me rattrapait encore . Je poussait un soupir et posa mon regard sur l'instrument sur mon ventre . **

**- Dis-moi ses quoi cette affaires la ? **

**Je lui montra l'instrument sur mon ventre . **

**- C'est un nétraliseur de chakra . **

**Je tourna la tête vers la droite . Un vieille homme apparue vêttu tout aussi bizarement que la petite . Il avait l'air très vieux, sa peau était ridée, sa barbe blanche et ses mains tramblottait légèrement . Je le regarda méchament . Il s'avança encore, il était suivit de l'homme a la cape . Je me leva de mon lit et voulu faire appel a Chaku mais, au même moment je reçus une décharche venant de l'appareil qui me fit tomber a genoux . **

**- Vous voyez ? dit l'homme , Cela contrôle le chakra de vôtre démon . **

**- Ordure … souflaige .**

**- Mais non voyons mon nom est Doku Mizuchima et lui ses Kuragani Mizuchima . **

**Il désigna l'homme à la cape qu'il portait encore . Doku … Mizuchima … Je me souvenait de lui . Il avait lançé une attaque sur mon clan et mon père l'avait vaincue mais, je le croyait mort . Il y a exactement 19 ans, Doku et ses accolytes avait débarquer et attaquer notre clan par surprise, plusieurs sont mort . Mon père avait réussit à calmer le tout . Moi, j'était très jeune encore j'avait rester avec ma mère cacher . Doku me ragardait d'un regard démoniaque . **

**- Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir mettre la main sur le don des Haruno et en même temps sur Chaku ! Mitsuyo étant mort par sa propre fille, il ne pourra rien faire pour empêcher la mort de celle si ! **

**- Tu peut toujours rêver enfoiré ! **

**Je me pris une autre décharge . Je m'écroula au sol . Doku éclatat de rire, la jeune fille aussi . Quand je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici je vais leur faire mordre la poussière ! Ils sortirent et me laissèrent seule … Mais que faisait Naruto bon sang ! Sasuke … Son visage dans mon esprits me fit un pincement au cœur . Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux . Je me releva et posa mes mains sur les barreaux pour essayer de les écarter . Je me pris une autre décharge .**

**- MERDE !**

**J'était dans une telle état de rage que si Chaku n'aurais pas été neutraliser j'aurrait volontier détruit cette endroit pourrit . Je fit les cent pas dans ma cellule et fini par me coucher sur le ptit matelat défoncer . Je perdit le compte des jours à force de rester dans ma cellule pourrit . La petite fille venait me servir un repas 3 fois par jour qui était quand même meilleure que la décoration de ma cellule . Un jour, alors que je maudissait l'existance des Mizuchima, Kuragani, l'homme a cape, entra dans la pièce . Il s'avança et se placa devant la porte de la cellule . **

**- Qu'esce que tu veut ?**

**- Je suis désoler .**

**Il leva sa capuche et tout redevins noir . J'entrouvrit les yeux, je vit un projecteur allumer sur moi, j'était coucher sur une sorte de lit d'hôpital . Tout était flou . J'entendait des voix . **

**- On ne peut pas lui faire sa ! **

**Deux personne semblait se chicaner . **

**- Je ne reculerais pas ! Je vais avoir le pouvoir des Harunos même si je doit en tuer deux au lieu d'une ! **

**- Doku ! Je refuse de …**

**- Tu te taits et tu obéit à mes ordres mon fils ! Tu est les ténèbres depuit quand te soucis tu des autres ! **

**- Mais, elle est …**

**Je n'entendis pas le reste car, je sombra de nouveau dans le noir profond . Je vis de la lumiere et je me rendis compte que j'était debout . Tout était blanc . Je regarda au loin et distingua deux silouhette . Elle s'avançaient . Et je les reconnu . C'était Mitsuyo Haruno et Nanami Haruno … Mes parents …**

**- Papa …? Maman …? **

**Ils me sourirent . J'avança vers eux . Ils étais comme dans mes souvenir mon père grand et blond, yeux vert, je vit alors pourquoi j'était bien en la compagnie de Naruto, et ma mère plus petite cheveux rosée, plus pâle que les miens, et yeux brun . Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues .**

**- Pourquoi n'etes vous pas apparue avant …? **

**Mon père prit la parole .**

**- Ma fille, ton cœur était fermer a l'amour et sombre comme l'enfer . Nous ne pouvions pas y pénétrer . Mais, aujourd'hui si . Grâce au jeune Uchiha . Il est pur et a chasser les ténèbres de ton cœur . Nous ne t'en voulons pas pour ce que tu a fait, tu est pardonnée car, tu ne contrôlait rien . **

**Les larmes coulaient de plus belles sur mes joues . Mon père me sourit et ma mère s'avança et les esuya avec ses doigts . Elle me sourit et me regarda droit dans les yeux . **

**- Je tes souvent dis Sakura de ne pas oublier qui tu était … Aujourd'hui tu t'en souvient de nouveau … Tu est notre fille … L'être que nous aimons de tout notre cœur … Nous te protègons tout les jours et nous sommes fiere de toi … **

**Je posa ma main sur sa sienne et ses petales de fleurs de pommier commencèrent à l'entourer . J'en fit dememe avec les miens . Les pétales se mélangèrent et donnèrent un magnifique spectacle . Ma mère lacha ma main et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner sans bouger . **

**- Non, ne parter pas ! **

**Je commença à courir sans résultat .**

**- Nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur chérie, dis ma mère avant de disparaitre . **

**J'ouvrit les yeux de nouveau dans ma cellule . Je me leva rapidement . La jeune fille était assise non loin et me souriait toujours . Je la regarda du coin de l'œil . Un plateau de nourriture était placé près de la porte . **

**- Mange Sakura tu doit avaoir faim . **

**- Depuis quand te soucis tu de ma santé ? **

**- C'est mon boulot . **

**Je leva les yeux au ciel et me leva pour aller prendre le plateau . Je découvrit de la nourriture encore meilleure pour la santé qu'avant . **

**- Pourquoi se changement de menu ? **

**Elle se contenta de me sourire stupidement . Je mangea et quand jeu fini je lui rendit le plateau au travers des barreaux sans les touchés . Elle sortie et ne revins pas . Les jours passèrent encore sans les compter . Un jour, j'entendit une détonation et me leva de mon lit subitement . La porte s'ouvrit à la voler . J'attendit et vis …. Sasuke . Sasuke était la ! Il était venue ! Il était suivit par …. Kuragani ?! Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule et je sauta au cou de Sasuke en l'embrassa . **

**- On à pas le temps pour sa, dit Kuragani . **

**Il se dirigea vers la porte d'où émergeait des bruits de bagarres . Sasuke me révéla que la moitier de Konoha était venue pour me sortir de la . Il vit ensuite l'instrument sur mon ventre . **

**- Kuragani ? Comment on fait pour lui enlever cela ?**

**Il revint vers nous . **

**- J'en ait aucune idée désoler . Seule Doku sait comment l'enlever . **

**- Pouvez vous me dire pourquoi vous ètes ensemble ?**

**- On t'expliquera plus tard Sakura . Il faut trouver un moyen de t'enlever sa. **

**Sasuke posa ses mains dessus et se prit une décharge . Je lui dit de s'éloigner et me concentra . «Chaku … Chaku si tu m'entend manifestes toi» . Je reçus une petite décharge . «Très bien . Maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi . On vas rejeter cet putain d'instrument . » Je me concentra et je reçu des décharges électriques . Chaku lutta avec moi . Les décharges était insuportable . On pouvait voir l'électricité courir autour de moi . J'entendais Sasuke me crier d'arreter . Je faillis m'évanouir par moment mais, je ne pouvais pas abandonner . Je devais bousiller cet putain de cochonerie . Au bout d'un moment le centre de l'instrument explosa et la force de Chaku m'envait de nouveau . Je tomba à genoux . Heureuse . « Nous avons réussit . » Chaku était content lui aussi . Sasuke me releva et m'embrassa . Quand il me lacha je pris l'intrument et l'arracha de sur mon ventre, le sang gicla mais, la douleur vue tolérable . Naruto entra dans la pièce . **

**- La plus part d'entre eux son neutraliser mais, nous ne trouvons pas Doku. **

**Sasuke le regarda d'un regard mauvais . Kuragani enleva sa capuche et je vit son visage pour la première fois et instinctivement je fermais les yeux . **

**- Ouvre les yeux Sakura, il n'y a pas de danger . **

**Je les ouvrit et regarda Kuragani . Il avait les yeux rouges avec des motifs ressemblant à des ovales . Il me sourit, sétait la premiere fois que je le voyait réellement . Il avait les cheveux noirs coupé court . **

**- Je sais où se cache Doku, déclarat-il .**

**- Où est cette ordure ! **

**Sasuke était fou de rage . **

**- Calme toi, dis-je à Sasuke, C'est moi qui vas s'occuper de Doku . **

**Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et fit signe que non .**

**- Tu est affaiblit et je ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive du mal . **

**- Je suis en pleine forme !**

**-Sasuke, Kuragani mit la main sur sont épaule, je sais que tu ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive du mal mais, c'est son combat . **

**Sasuke baissa la tête et au bout d'un moment il aquiesça . Kuragani nous dit de le suivre et nous lui emboitâmes le pas . Il nous entraina dans un couloir cacher, mal éclairer et nous débouchâmes dans une grand salle ronde et vaste … Un arène … Je chercha l'enfoiré des yeux mais, ne le trouva pas . **

**- Mon traitre de fils vous à trainer jusqu'ici ! **

**Doku apparu dans les estrades en face de nous . Sasuke activa son sharingan et Naruto passa en mode ermite . Je regarda l'ordu de Doku . **

**- Je ne suis pas un traitre père ! Je n'ai choisi que le bon chemin ! **

**- T'AI TOI TU N'EST PLUS MON FILS ! Le pouvoir des Haruno ne m'échaperra pas une autre fois ! **

**Il sauta dans l'arène . Je m'avança, s'était mon combat, que les gars le veulent ou pas . **

**- Je vais te tuer petite prépare toi à mourir ! **

**Doku s'élança vers moi . Je l'évita même s'il était très rapide . Le combat commença . J'évita la pluspart de ses attaques . Kuragani veillait à se que Sasuke et Naruto n'intervienne pas . Soudain, je fut agripper mais derrière . Aika était intervenue dans le combat . Je la progeta par dessu ma tête et Naruto se dirigea vers elle et leur combats débuta . Doku profita de cette distrations pour s'élançer vers moi avec une épée . Trop tard, j'attendis le coup qui ne vint pas, Kuragani s'était imposer entre moi et Doku . **

**- Pauvre fou que tu est devenu Kuragani ! **

**Il lui avait transperçer le cœur . **

**- Ce n'est pas moi le fou père mais, vous ! Aveugler par le pouvoir . Vous ne connaisser rien de l'amour et de ses fruits . **

**Il tourna la tête vers moi et m'adressa un clin d'œil . **

**- KURAGANI ! **

**Aika venait de voir la scène . **

**- PÈRE POURQUOI A TU FAIS SA ! **

**- Pauvre Aika ton frère nous avait thrais ! Il m'érite juste de mourir ! **

**Il enfonça son épée encore plus profondément et progeta Kuragani au loin en riant . Il retourna son regard vers moi et se pris une baffe qui le fit voler au travers de la pièce . Aika, Sasuke, Naruto et moi nous dirigâmes vers Kuragani allongé sur le sol . **

**- Non grand frère ne meurt pas je t'en suppli ! Reste avec moi ! **

**Aika avait fondu en larmes . Supliant son frère de rester avec elle . **

**- Dé … désoler Aika … J'ai fais se qu'il fallait … Maintenant je veut que tu vive ta vie comme tu l'entend et que tu ne suive pas père … svp … **

**Elle approuva ses paroles par un signe de têtes . **

**- Sa… Sakura … Je suis désoler de se que je t'ais fait souffrir mais, … Quand j'ai vue que … que … tu portais en toi l'avenir … **

**Je fronças les sourcils … Chaku l'avenir ? Comment cela se pouvait-il . **

**- Pas ton démon Sakura … Mais, un enfant … J'ai décider de te délivrer …**

**À ces paroles je figat sur place . Sasuke et Naruto me souriait même Aika semblait être heureuse . Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Sasuke m'adressa un clin d'œil . **

**- Sa … Sasuke… Prend bien soin d'elle …**

**Il poussa son dernier soupir et Aika poussa un hurlement de tristesse en pleurant sur le corps meurtrie de son frère . Naruto la prit dans ses bras . **

**Je tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou Doku avait été s'écraser et reçu à mon tour une baffe qui me fit décollée . Je fit un coussin avec mes pétales avant de m'écrasser contre le mur . Sasuke sauta sur Doku avec son chidori mais, celui l'évita et l'envoya valser plus loin . Je m'obilisa Doku avec mes pétales et lui écrasa le corps de toute mes forces . Il hurla de douleurs et s'étalla sur le sol … Sans vie . Je couru vers Sasuke qui étais légerement amocher . **

**- Vous … Vous croyez vous être débarrassé de moi !? **

**Je tourna mon regard vers Doku qui se releva tranquilement . Je décida de l'achever pour de bon . Mes yeux tournèrent aux bleu .**

**- Naruto, emene Aika ailleurs . **

**Il la releva de sur Kuragani et sortie par le couloir . **

**- Pauvre petite sotte ! Je vais te tuer quand même ! **

**- Hey ! Doku ! Sale ordure regarde mon ventre ! **

**Il vit ainsi qu'il n'y avait plus son instrument . **

**- Comment….**

**La dernière chose que je vis est son regard afoller . **

**Nous rentrâmes tous a Konoha après ses évènement . Sasuke Naruto et moi explicâmes a Tsunade les évenements . Elle me fit passé un examen long et penible . Mon enfant allait très bien . J'était heureuse à l'idée de devenir mère . Sasuke était heureux et avait acheter une maison plus grande . Naruto déclara sa flamme a Hinata et ils adoptèrent Aika . Trois semaine plus tard Sasuke me demanda en mariage et j'accepta . Nous nous mariâmes dans le mois suivant . **


	5. épilogue

**Épilogue **

**Le soleil était chaud en cette journée d'été . Je me promenais dans un pré . Le temps était radieux . Je rajusta mon bandeau frontal . Le signe de Konoha était incrusté dessu . Chaku était content lui aussi . La brise était légerte dans mes cheveux roses . Je marchait doucement dans l'herbe. Cela faisait trois ans que j'habitait à Konoha . Le temps s'écoule vite, surtout quand on vie une vie que l'on avait jamais rêver de vivre. Bref j'était heureuse . J'allais m'assoir sous un cerisier non loin de la . J'entendis une vois soudainemant . **

**- Maman ! Attends moi ! **

**Je me retourna pour voir mon fils, Aiko, courir vers moi, il était tout le portrait de son père . Son prénom signifit : « enfant de l'amour » mon mari tenait à l'appeler comme cela et j'approuve le choix . **

**- Papa m'a appris une super technique ! **

**- Je fusilla du regard l'homme qui avançait vers moi .**

**- C'est juste la technique katon Sakura ...**

**- Même à sa, Sasuke, je ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive du mal .**

**Sasuke m'embrassa tendrement et me sourit .**

**- Il ne lui arrivera rien je te le promets .**

**- Papa demain tu voudras bien m'apprendre le chidori ?! **

**Aiko avait les yeux vert comme moi et il les remplit d'espoir suite a sa demande . Ce qui vit rire Sasuke .**

**- Un jour peut-être bien ...**

**- Sasuke ! dis-je . **

**- J'ai dit un jours ... Tu te souviens de ce que tu ma promis Sakura, pour le meilleurs ...**

**- Et pour le pire, je sais .**

**À ces mots il prit notre enfants dans ces bras et nous rentrâme chez nous, à Konoha . Naruto nous attendais à la porte de notre maison, assi sur les marches . **

**- Que fais tu la ? lui demandais-je .**

**- TONTON NARUTO ! **

**Aiko sauta au cou de Naruto et celui-ci éclata de rire . Il se leva et prit Aiko dans ses bras . **

**- Je suis venue vous apprendre une grande nouvelle ! **

**- Allez dit vantard .**

**Sasuke lui sourit . **

**- Hinata et moi nous allons nous marier !**

**- C'est une exellente nouvelle ! **

**Je serra Naruto dans mes bras . Sasuke lui adressa ses felicitations . **

**Le soir venue, Sasuke sortie enterré la vie de garçons à Naruto . Je resta seule à la maison avec Aiko . Quand Sasuke entra nous étions tout les deux endormis sur le canapé . Il me réveilla et porta Aiko jusqua son lit, celui-ci toujours endormie . Nous allâmes nous coucher mais, Sasuke voulait que nous faisions l'amour . Sugestion à laquelle je ne dit pas non . **

**Je vécu ainsi ma deuxième grossesse . Le mariage de Naruto était superbe et Hinata était ravissante . Aika était devenue une ravissante jeune fille qui fréquentait le fils de Kiba et Ino, Isamu Inuzuka . **

**Neuf mois plus tard la petite Nanami Uchiha pointa le bout de son nez . Elle avait les cheveux violet, donc elle auras le pouvoir de contrôler les pétales des violettes … Je pleuras en la prenant dans mes bras et Sasuke aussi . **

**- Maman, je veux prendre ma petite sœur moi aussi . **

**Je lui passa et il lui dit :**

**- Je serais un merveilleux grand frère pour toi Nanami . Je te protègerer de tout les dangers . **

**Je souri en entendant ses mots . Nanami posa sa petite main sur le visage de Aiko et celui-ci me sourit . **


End file.
